


It Started Out with a Kiss

by Satella



Series: Barry and Len Kissing (and Other Good Things™) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain cold can be a shit stirrer, Cheesy, Cute, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Flash Museum, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Kissing Cam, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart is a Softie, M/M, Parkas, Protective Leonard Snart, Smut, Tight Pants, Tight suit, Well - Freeform, cats stuck in trees, more like grown men stuck in trees, seriously too cheesy it makes me sick, too cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satella/pseuds/Satella
Summary: Captain Cold had this habit of stirring up trouble for one Barry Allen. What others failed to realize is how amazing the older man's ass looked when that damn parka wasn't covering it.One day, our favorite pun making baddie decides to express some... feelings... for Central City's hero.And, being the flashy thief he is, he lures Barry in costume to a Blues' hockey game because he has a little "surprise" in store for the cute scientist.This will be a mini series all set in the same 'verse, ranging from their first kiss to where they are now. There will also be chapters later about other pairs, but they will be included as separate works.This focuses on the budding relationship between Barry and Len.OrThe four times Captain Cold kissed the Flash and the one time Leonard Snart kissed Barry Allen.





	1. Kissing Cam

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of a story that is actually finished. Granted, there will be little one-shots later on. I also plan to explore side pairings, but that will be later on.
> 
> Smut won't be until chapter 4, and I fully intend on leaving an author's note beforehand, so if that's not your thing... It might be best to avoid that.
> 
> If you want any background on this universe and my attempt at "fixing" things I didn't like in the shows, check out the bottom A/N

Barry was busy conducting a test in the crime lab when his phone dinged with a message from an unknown number.

  
_Meet me at the Central City hockey rink in twenty minutes_.

  
Did Barry know anyone that enjoyed hockey? He couldn’t think of any friends that stuck out in his mind, not even Joe or Eddie enjoyed the sport. It must be some sort of mistake. Besides, he couldn’t  
remember anyone losing or accidentally destroying a phone in at least a month (hazard of the trade, obviously). Shrugging, he tapped out a quick response.

  
_I’m sorry! It seems that you have the wrong number!_

  
Putting his phone down, Barry got back to entering some calculations on his computer after examining a few files scattered around his desk. A few minutes later, right as he was about to finish his final test, his phone dinged again.

  
_I do not have the wrong number, Flash._

  
What?! Someone had his number AND knew about his secret?

  
_Who the hell is this?!_

  
Now he was nervous. He had been better about waiting to run after criminals from alleyways and deserted areas, refusing to leave straight from work or his apartment. Maybe it could be Hartley? He knew Barry’s identity and he was pretty good with technology, so that could explain him getting a hold of Barry’s credentials. Not many other names seemed to possibly stick out, as Barry was pretty sure he had everyone in his contacts that has ever helped his team, aside from two of the leading Rogues. Mick Rory and Leonard Snart were hard to track down without Lisa’s help.

  
_My, my, Scarlet. That’s quite a rude way to ask a question. I normally like a little more romancing and a little less anger, if I’m being entirely honest_.

  
It couldn’t be… No way. _**No freaking way.**_

  
_You now have around nine minutes to make it to the rink if you want to make it on time. Stop at the window and ask for a comp ticket for ‘The Flash’ and make sure to wear your tightest suit. (;_

  
Barry could feel his face heat up. Well, the answer to his question has been revealed, as only one person he has ever met insists on calling him Scarlet. And a step further, he made a remark about Barry’s tight Flash suit. Almost anytime Barry ran into Snart, whether it be working together or against one another, he always managed to remark on how fantastic the “leather” (it’s not leather!!!) looked against Barry’s ass. No one else would take the time out of a theft to rear back (pun not intended) so that they could enjoy the view of Barry in his suit, taking in his surroundings. People normally high tailed it from the scene, not wanting to be speed dropped with dampening cuffs at the CCPD.

  
If it’s completely off the books and he can be incredibly honest, he loved the attention he received from the older man. Barry always made sure to give the man a couple of seconds to ogle him before he set into action, assuming no one was in jeopardy and it wasn’t an extremely tense mission. Barry was pretty sure the only time the older man ever tripped an alarm on anything was when he wanted the Flash to come out and meet him. Barry could never pin him with anything, as those times never had anything missing, just Len waiting for him to appear so he could banter for a little bit before dodging the heat.

  
Leonard Snart was something else, that’s for sure. He was chaotic neutral, to be frank, and could be a pretty good guy when Barry played his cards right. He would pitch in and always had Barry’s back when something extreme came up in Central City. That did wonders for endearing the criminal to Central City’s favorite hero. It also helped lessen the tension between him and many people in Team Flash, all except for Iris and Joe West. He was even starting to grow on Eddie. Barry had a feeling his work with the Legends (and Stein’s raving review on him) helped form a tentative trust with the man. Barry enjoyed his presence when he would take the time to slink out of the shadows. He was a great conversationalist.

  
Not to mention the fact that Barry enjoyed flirting with him and playing their usual game of cat and mouse every time a heist was pulled by the Rogues. The Rogues even decided the Flash wasn’t worth pursuing, not really. They didn’t want to try and kill the only hero in the city who could actually take down real threats. Plus, no one wanted to get in the way of their boss and his favorite red donned hero. Their violence cut down considerably and they have begun to stick solely to theft now. Even Mardon isn’t too difficult to put up with anymore.

  
It was a bit _cool_ to be on almost decent terms with the metas in this city, as it made his life so much easier. They were actually grateful to have someone like the Flash running around and protecting the city that they lived in, but you wouldn’t hear any of them openly admit that.

  
But, much more importantly, Barry _liked_ Leonard Snart. He was incredibly intelligent, a family man who cared deeply about his sister and anyone under his wing, and he was incredibly attractive. The age difference wasn’t too bad, either. It was only six years. Not to mention those terrible puns. And that fantastic sense of humor. And his wit.

Okay, Barry was definitely not infatuated with the older man. Not in the slightest.

  
But...

  
If Captain Cold ever asked Barry on a date… He would probably say yes. Scratch that. He would definitely jump at the opportunity. Anything to get the older man into his bed.

  
Just don’t tell Iris. Or Joe. Or Eddie.

  
Or literally anyone that wasn’t Cisco, as he was already dating a Snart on the down low. He also knew about Barry’s crush on the older man and would make a point of teasing Barry when they hung out for their weekly ‘bro’ nights.

  
_Well then, Elsa, is this a date? There better be dinner involved, as I am a classy lady! ;) Also, wow! I didn’t know Captain Cold used emoticons. Color me shocked_.

  
Barry checked the clock. His test just finished and his shift is over in about three minutes, so he should have more than enough time to make it to the rink. And, just to take the man’s advice to heart so he could surprise him, Barry would find the absolute tightest suit he possibly could. Cisco has been working on a little number that feels and looks like a leotard. It fits like a second skin. Maybe it’s time to take it on a test drive? Barry had a suspicion as to why the prototype suit looked the way it did. Cisco feigned disinterest in the topic, muttering he was simply working on trying out different materials and testing their durability and maneuverability, but it felt like something more. Like maybe Lisa put him up to it.

  
He looked around the room and pondered for a moment, eyes rereading the text message still displayed on the screen.

  
Wait… What if this was a setup or a distraction from a heist?

  
Hmm…

  
_I’ve been known to cut loose every once in a while, Scarlet. Bring a change of clothes if you really want that dinner… Because I know there’s no room under your suit for anything to be left to the imagination. And before you ask, no, this isn’t any kind of trick. Just meet me here in the next five minutes._

  
Shrugging, Barry decided to trust the older man. There had been no reason to not as of late. Barry quickly shut down his work station and headed out of the precinct into an alley nearby, flashing off to his apartment to grab a change of form fitting dress clothes and then heading to Star Labs.

  
“Whoa, man! You’re a bit early. Is everything alright?”

  
A grin slipped across his face as he gestured for Cisco to lean in. “I’m meeting someone tonight, but keep it on a need to know basis. I just came by to grab a suit and then head out.”

  
Cisco looked a bit confused as to why Barry would need a suit for whatever he was doing, but shrugged it off. His best friend could be incredibly odd, but it wasn’t like he had room to speak. He dated a woman whose brother is the leader of criminals AND she is one of them. But hey, they weren’t all bad.

  
Well, not that bad.

  
Barry had about two minutes left if he wanted to make it on time.

  
“Try not to need me tonight!” he called over his shoulder before he flashed to the hockey rink.

  
Spotting the ticket booth, Barry hurried along at a more human pace, attempting to avoid the gawking by everyone standing around at the concession stand.

  
“Uh, hi! I was told there would be a comp ticket under ‘Flash’ for me?” he spoke hesitantly, finally beginning to feel that this was a bad idea, especially with every eye in the room on him. Why did Barrydress in his suit and not civilian clothes?! Why was he meeting his nemesis for a potential date/not date? Why were they at a hockey game? Why did Barry have to flash into the building instead of walking in like a normal person, pushing people to think he was just an obsessed fanboy and not giving proof to being the real Flash?

  
So many questions bounced around his head while he waited. The man just stared at him, dumbfounded. His mouth was hanging open for a solid thirty seconds before he finally shook it off.

“Uh… Yeah… Here you… Go..?” he asked, awkwardly handing the ticket to him with a shaking hand.

  
“Thank you so much! Have a great day!”

  
Barry looked down at the ticket and saw that it was in a box where some of the best seats for an event were. Honestly, he probably looked like a cosplayer, so he thought he would be okay if he just casually walked to the box instead of drawing attention with a gust of wind and a stream of lightning. The people inside the arena didn’t see him appear, only the people pointing and whispering in the concession area.

  
Some people were staring while others were too focused on the game to be bothered. It was nearing half time and Barry was confused as to why his presence was demanded mid-game, but alright. Finally, the box was in view with about thirty seconds to spare. He spotted the man waiting inside the area alone. About twenty empty seats with the parka wearing man sitting in the middle. He glanced up and immediately locked eyes with Barry as a slight smirk quirked at his lips. Suddenly, his eyes began trailing downward at a glacially slow pace while a shiver ran down Barry’s spine at the hungry and appreciative look he was given.

  
“Hey Scarlet. I’m surprised you made it with about,” he looked down at his wrist, “nine seconds remaining. That must be a record for you, as you are always late.”

  
A few people were looking at them as Barry’s cheeks grew more red.

  
“Oh hush. I’m normally late to everything because of you.”

  
“Scarlet, you were late for everything before you got your powers, now, you’re impressively late with them!”

  
He gestured to the seat next to him in the box. Hesitantly, Barry headed toward it and sat down. The older man leaned slightly into him and began whispering, “I’m really glad you showed up, Barry.”

Len dropped the drawl in his voice and kept it soft. Very rarely did Barry hear what the man really sounded like when he wasn’t hamming up his persona for all those around.

  
A small smile appeared on his face as he tuned into the game.

  
“It’s also nice to see you live up to your nickname in more ways than one.” Now he just scowled at the rink, but his eyes didn’t really carry any heat. That job was for his cheeks. Especially when an arm snaked behind his shoulders and rested on the top of the seat, warmth radiating from the point of contact and causing Barry to redden even more.

  
“So why the sudden interest in getting me to attend half a hockey game with you? And in costume, no less,” Barry asked, a single brow raising as he slowly turned from the action to the man next to him, ignoring the arm for now. He kept fighting the urge to look into the man’s blue eyes, but he finally gave in. And wow. Was he grateful. Anytime he had the chance to really take in the man’s features, Barry would be left speechless while his throat ran dry.

  
A wonderfully pale neck led to a sharply chiseled jaw, soft, stubbled skin, and two of the most breathtaking blue eyes he has ever seen, settled just above the world’s highest cheekbones. If his eyes ventured downward when the man was standing, they would most likely see a nice ass in some of the world’s most tightly fit skinny jeans. Either direction was a win-win, really.

  
“Well, hockey is a pretty _cool_ sport that I thought you could appreciate. The half, as far as you are concerned, is because I knew you wouldn’t be off work until now, and I didn’t want to stress you out anymore than I already have the last two weeks with my team. The costume, really, was just a bonus. You know what this thing does for me,” he said gesturing to the suit while leaning closer to Barry with the last few words.

  
“Oh,” he managed to squeak, averting his eyes and attempting to look in any direction that wasn’t Leonard Snart.

  
“Besides, I always have a thing or two up my sleeve,” he said, eyes sparkling with mystery.

  
The game suddenly hit half-time and the crowd ended up dispersing, some returning for concessions, others turning and speaking with their friends. Len stood up and Barry decided to follow his lead, standing pretty close to the man without touching, both leaning over the rail to look out at the empty rink.

  
What Barry failed to think about was what Captain Cold could have possibly planned for him.

Because.

Of course he couldn’t meet up with the older man without him doing something flashy and unexpected.

  
But why didn’t Barry see this coming?  
It really… It made so much sense in retrospect.

  
“Ladies and gents, let’s tune in to the ‘Kissing Cam’ and see who our lucky couple is this evening!”

  
Barry’s shoulders tensed as a soft groan escaped his lips.

  
He had a feeling he knew what was coming.  
Chancing a look at the man next to him, not much would have been revealed had he not had that tempting, taunting smirk on his face.

  
Fuck.

  
Barry’s eyes flicked up to the large screen in the center of the rink and his breath caught in his throat.

  
Okay. He had more than enough time to speed out of here before the image ever truly settled for everyone in the stadium seats, but this could really be Barry’s only chance to know what the older man’s lips feel and...taste...like. Did he really want to miss out on that opportunity? And they were supposed to go for dinner afterward. But everyone would hear about it…

  
Taking a minute to contemplate his options, he finally made up his mind. 

Fuck it!

  
He took one more look at Snart and took in his features with his speed, seeing if he seemed to show any emotion in the moment. His eyes were lit up and the smirk had slowly begun turning into a soft smile.

  
That definitely cements it!

  
He took a deep breath and focused.

  
The announcer’s voice boomed through the room, sounding slightly shocked and uncomfortable about the development.

  
“My eyes must be deceiving me, ladies and gents, because I think I am seeing Captain Cold and the Flash? Kevin, am I seeing this right?” he asked, voice leaving the direction of the microphone by the tail end as the man turned and asked his partner.

  
A loud roar echoed throughout the room as various people began cheering. A few boos were scattered, few and far between.

  
Suddenly, a hand was on the small of his back, tugging him toward a surprisingly warm body.

  
“What do you say, Scarlet? Want to give the fans what they want?” that sultry, annoying, perfect voice whispered into his ear, sending shivers down his spine once again.

  
Deciding to pluck what last bit of courage and confidence he could from somewhere deep within himself, Barry looked him deep within the eyes, hoping to convey some sort of message with the vulnerability in his own, meeting something similar in that lovely blue.

  
“Well, Len, let’s give them a show that they will never forget,” and with that, the older man surged forward and crushed his lips against the awaiting soft ones in front of him.

  
A startlingly loud crowd grew incredibly louder, fans screaming their support for the two as their passionate moment was painted across the various screens around them.

  
Barry slowly snaked his arms around the man’s neck, enjoying the two inches he had to venture upward to be comfortable. His fingers wrapped around that stupid hood the man always insisted on wearing, jerking it down. His hands immediately made their way to the nape of his neck, pressing the man even closer as his heart began racing. His lips were so soft and comforting. It was something he would have have never expected from someone who prided themselves on being referred to as Barry’s nemesis. It was so much better than he could have ever dreamed—than he _had_ ever dreamed.

  
The whistling of the crowd finally got their attention and the two broke away for air, Len leaning in and resting his forehead against Barry’s as they caught their breath.

  
“Wow, Scarlet. You sure know how to show a man a good time,” he said, between breaths.

This earned a chuckle from Barry’s perfectly plump lips. A faint smile began to trickle across the thief’s face. “Want to get out of here?” Barry asked, attempting to find his voice and try to will off the inappropriate thoughts boiling in his mind, waiting to tumble over and manifest themselves in an embarrassing way.

  
“Well, unless you want these people to get a load of the goods, I highly recommend we leave immediately, Barry. Don’t need Central City’s resident hero to get arrested for indecent exposure.”

  
He didn’t need to be told twice.

  
If people didn’t think he was the real Flash before, they have no reason to doubt now.

  
Also, Barry could be a complete dumbass.

But what else is new?

  
They were gone in a _flash_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. I had the majority of this edited, but my internet was down and I was impatient, so I posted it on my phone. Shit got fucked up and I may or may not have random blips throughout from faulty formatting. Also some likely grammatical mistakes. I have a bad habit of not picking up on my own shit.
> 
> I know this may seem OOC in places. I apologize. When writing Cold, I tried to combine our Leonard Snart with Leo along with Captain Cold from Injustice 2 (when the game ends and he says that the Flash was the best partner he ever had next to Lisa... when he decides to go semi-straight with his criminal ways). That's why he seems a bit more approachable and open. 
> 
> I haven't watched season 3 or 4 of the Flash more than a few specific episodes here and there because I just haven't been a fan of where it's going. I also quit Legends at the end if season 1 when my favorite character died. You should know which one.
> 
> So I mean, you could assume most of what has happened in both shows has happened with a few exceptions:
> 
> Barry never had a thing for Iris (I know it defeats the purpose of the Earth X crossover, but they all still met up in this fic, it was just for more of a party and not a wedding)
> 
> Oliver and Kara are a slight thing if you squint your eyes just right.
> 
> Len and Mick survived the blast of the Oculus together because of some help from an old friend who may or may not know magic and the accidental drop of a certain thief's fate when Barry needed his help to save Iris.
> 
> The also decided to retire from the Legends to get back in the theft game, if only for a little while. They'll probably go back.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Joe and Ollie are also going to be dicks in this fic because they think they know what's best for Barry and don't think he makes the best choices because he has always been a sweetie pie.
> 
> Barry sometimes recruits the help of Lenny and his band of Rogues when shit hits the fan in Central. They're not besties (Team Flash and the Rogues), but they have a sort of mutual respect for each other. The Rogues don't really play a big part in the core story. They will be around in one-shots.
> 
> Also, please bear with me. I am aro/ace. I have never been in a relationship and most of what I will include in this will surround what I have read about in books and seen in movies. I don't know what it feels like to be in love or be sexually interested in people, so if I have inaccuracies or anything that doesn't seem plausible, please let me know! (:
> 
> Well, I guess as far as plausible in a crack-fic that would never happen anyway.


	2. The Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically some cutesy morning after stuff and the aftermath of Barry and Len's choices... Then, later in the week when Len decides he wants to lure the Flash out to his favorite museum. Well, more like Len wanted to admire the view and people were terrified of him so they notified the police.

Barry woke to the smell of bacon wafting through the air of his apartment. Looking to his side, he noticed the lack of the warm body that was pressed against him for most of the night. His eyes lit up, realizing that Sn-Len stayed the entire night! And he’s currently making breakfast! In Barry’s apartment, no less.

 

He quickly snatched up his phone and turned it on, finally feeling brave enough to face the wrath of his friends and family who no doubt saw the coverage of their little moment from the hockey game the night before. There was no way that didn’t make it on the Central City news.

 

As his phone began loading, he snatched up the first pair of boxers he could find, slipping them on alongside the shirt lying on his side of the bed. His phone pinged to life and he took a gulp as he looked at the screen, eyes bulging out of his head at the amount of notifications he received.

 

He decided to listen to the messages on his answering machine first. They weren’t all that great. Joe and Oliver chewed him out, Iris tried making him feel guilty, Singh was pressing even harder than before to get an identity on the Flash because now he apparently seemed to lack proper judgment, and Lisa left a chilling message demanding her brother be treated properly or she would do unthinkable things with her gold gun.

 

Now that the hard part was out of the way, he sped through his text messages, most of them reflecting the sentiment of their voicemail counterparts, his favorite being a simple “What the hell, Barry?!” from Oliver.

 

But the last two messages on his phone were actually… Not all that bad. They were surprisingly a bit positive which was definitely welcomed in the wake of such negative feedback. (Nothing was even established yet, and, as far as anyone else knew, all Barry and Len did was kiss! They shouldn’t have known about the incredible night they spent together after perfectly prepared meal at an upscale restaurant in the heart of the city. That was between Len and Barry.)

 

Well, he wasn’t really surprised by Cisco’s input.

 

_About time, boy!!!_

 

Barry could feel the grin spreading across his face as he tapped out a reply to his best friend.

 

_It’s nice to know at least someone is on my side. Everyone is pissed at me. I listened to Ollie’s voicemail and I thought he was going to have a stroke!_

 

He opened the last one, a text from Caitlin, and was genuinely shocked by what he found. She was normally the most frigid of his friends, so this was really weird.

 

_I just want you to be happy, Barry. And if it’s with Leonard, I am behind you entirely. You deserve everything._

 

Barry bit his lip, trying to find the right words to say to his sisterly friend. He almost wanted to tear up at her words, finding it incredibly touching that she was so supportive about this.

 

_Thank you, Caitlin. It means the world to me that you said that._

 

His phone dinged again with another message from Cisco.

 

_Nah, man. They’ll come around eventually. And if they don’t, who needs them?! You’ve got me!!! :)_

 

Slowly, he made his way out the door and to the kitchen, drinking in the delicious sight waiting for him. Leonard Snart was gliding around his kitchen humming a random tune as he effortlessly plated an omelet in front of Barry, sliding it across the counter toward the Scarlet speedster. Barry could feel the drool beginning to pool on the side of his lip, and he couldn’t decide if it was from the delicious looking plate of food in front of him or the man in _his_ sweatpants that were incredibly too short for his beautifully muscular legs. Those pants pulled taut in _all_ the right places.

 

And man, if his chest was something to look at by the moonlight of his room last night, it didn’t compare to the canvas he was gazing at right now, dusted with dark blotches around his throat and down his chest, near the lines of various tattoos dusting his skin. Barry was quite proud of the handy work he managed to leave on the breathtaking form in front of him.

 

“Morning, Scarlet. I bet you worked up an appetite from last night. I know I sure did,” he winked at the speedster whose cheeks began growing warm. “Also, I must say, I quite enjoy the way you look in my clothes.”

 

Barry looked down and finally noticed the pants that his boxers were a little baggy on him and the shirt was a little too large. No wonder why they were so comfortable. And they smelled amazing.

 

“What can I say? Nothing beats wearing an attractive man’s clothes around my apartment.”

 

Len chuckled as he began gathering up the rest of the dishes and placing them neatly on the table in the dining nook.

 

“I completely understand how you feel, though this attractive man’s clothes are a bit snug at the moment.”

 

“I’m definitely liking the view,” he murmured, stepping further into the kitchen with the plate he was given while Len was bent over and his ass was right in the air, allowing Barry to zero in on it.

 

The man just hummed in response as he poured two glasses of milk. Barry looked at the fully prepped table in front of him, from the plate piled high with perfect pancakes to all the different breakfast meats… He realized he truly had a feast lined out on his table, and his kitchen was spotless. This was definitely a first, really, in his entire life. Iris couldn’t cook to save her life, and Joe was often too busy to make breakfast before the kids went to school. And Barry couldn’t really remember the days before he was with Joe. And anything he really remembered was either purchased breakfast from Jitters or a plate of eggs and a bowl of cereal. He felt spoiled this morning.

 

“Len… You can cook? And when did you find the time to do all this? We were… We were up pretty late last night,” he finished softly, ears taking on the same hue as his cheeks.

 

He just smiled as he gestured for Barry to take a seat at the table with his omelet.

 

Once seated, he settled in extremely close to the younger man as he began eating his breakfast.

 

“I am a man of many talents, Barry. And while, yes, you did keep me up quite late last night, I found myself up incredibly early. But you looked so peaceful, I just didn’t have the heart to wake you, so I got supplies to make us breakfast.” He seemed so genuine about wanting Barry to get some sleep that it warmed his heart.

 

How could he be so blatantly honest with Barry? They didn’t really know each other all that intimately. Well, not emotionally, anyway. They had been tentative in whatever their working relationship was for a few years now, but the man didn’t seem like the type to be so unguarded around someone he didn’t know all that well. Sure, he didn’t say much, but to Barry, it felt like he was opening up a bit. He showed some kind of emotion toward Barry that sent his heart soaring.

 

It rendered him speechless for a few moments as he pondered and decided to try a bite of his omelet.

 

A soft moan escaped his mouth at the perfection he had just bitten into.

 

“Please marry me. Holy shit, you’re amazing!”

 

“If I knew all it took to get you moaning like that and asking for my hand, I’d have cooked for you a long time ago, Scarlet.”

 

Now he was embarrassed, but he decided to try and play along with the man. When all the confidence and bravado of being his alter ego faded, he was left with dorky, clumsy Barry Allen. The World’s Biggest Nerd (aside from Cisco, that is). Barry needed to work on his ability to be outgoing when not in suit.

 

“Well, I guess we’re both full of surprises, huh, Cold? Maybe if you stick around you’ll see a trick or two I have up my sleeve that might make you moan a little bit.” Did he really just say that?

 

He chanced a look up and saw a hint of surprise followed by delight flicker across Len’s face.

 

“I would love that quite a bit, Flash. I might just take you up on that, considering last night was quite the eye opening experience to a world of possibilities.”

 

With that, they settled into a sexually charged silence while both tensely ate their breakfast. Deciding to break the spell that rested over them, Barry spoke first.

 

“I received a worrying amount of feedback from quite a few of my contacts yesterday. Especially the Green Arrow...” he awkwardly trailed off, scratching his neck and looking away.

 

“Ah, yes. I would assume Mr. Queen has quite the amount of reservations toward me, especially after I thwarted his and his sister’s attempts at pinning me with a robbery that I may or may not have committed while I was visiting his city.”

 

Barry’s eyes widened.

 

“You know?!”

 

“It’s not exactly difficult to figure out, Scarlet. Just look at the timeline between Oliver Queen’s return to the land of the living and the appearance of the vigilante. His sister wasn’t that hard to figure out, nor Ms. Smoak or Mr. Diggle. But that’s not important,” he said, waving it off, “What matters is that it is none of his concern. We are two consenting adults and what we do is of no importance to him. He definitely has no right to judge my criminal record when he has accumulated one of his own, not to mention the types of women he has slept with. I may be a thief, but I am not an assassin.”

 

Holy shit. This man knew way more than he let on… And he definitely had several points. Wow, he actually had incredibly valid points that made Barry feel a lot better about everything that has happened.

 

“Really, Ollie isn’t the one who bothers me,” he began, noticing the twitch in Len’s eye as he used Oliver’s nickname. Maybe he should store that reaction away for another time? “I’m a bit stressed about what Iris and Joe are going to say. Well, coupled with what they _already_ said. But I’m not going to let them get in the way of this, that’s for sure.”

 

Shit. Had he said that aloud? Barry gulped as he looked up at Len.

 

“Uh… That is… If there is something for them to get in the way of?” his voice was incredibly timid. It was always awkward asking someone else what they would classify their relationship as, but it was terrifying doing it with his nemesis. Especially one who now knew where he lived. Oh, who was Barry kidding? Len probably already knew where he lived, his work schedule, and his average Flash schedule. He had seen the man in his birthday suit last night, so Barry literally had nothing to hide at this rate.

 

Every once in a while he would start shaking when he would get nervous, and, if he didn’t get a hold on it soon, he would start vibrating. He looked at Len as his hands began shaking. There was suddenly a warm weight forcing his hands to still, and the eyes staring back into his own grew incredibly soft.

 

“Barry, I can’t speak for you, but I would enjoy seeing where this goes. As shocking as it is to admit, it took a lot for me to put myself out there yesterday. Yes, I love playing our little game, but I’ve been playing for too long. I decided it was time to take a chance and make a move.”

 

He released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and leaned forward, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to the other man’s lips, smiling as he began calming down.

 

“I would very much like that.”

 

The tension in the room evaporated and they ventured back to their breakfast.

 

“...Anyway… I’m not going to let them stomp on this,” he gestured to the two of them, “But they are my family and I love them. It’s going to hurt if they don’t take this well. Cisco was on board with this for quite some time, and, Caitlin is surprisingly really supportive. That came as a shock to me.”

 

Just as he tilted his glass of milk toward his lips, Len spoke, “Well, I guess that makes sense, seeing as she and Mick have been sneaking around for the last six months.”

 

Barry’s table was covered in milk by the time Len quit speaking, as he couldn’t contain the surprise and began going into a coughing fit, trying to get the milk out of his lungs.

 

“She what?!” he gasped out, attempting to regain his breath while the other man put a soothing hand on his back and began rubbing it in circles.

 

“...I’m sorry, that was probably evil of me to reveal while you were drinking milk. But I couldn’t resist. She and Mick have been secretly dating for a while now. He thinks I don’t know, but I know everything. I’m actually surprised you didn’t notice sooner...”

 

Barry just kept staring at him like he had grown a second head.

 

* * *

 

Later that week, a silent alarm got tripped at the Central City Flash museum. Why didn’t Barry see this coming? Len had dropped a hint yesterday about wanting to steal some of Barry’s Flash memorabilia, but he assumed it was something like one of his lightning bolts from a suit that he noticed was now lacking one. Or even a Star Labs sweatshirt that Barry liked seeing him in after breakfast because of how tightly it hugged his chest.

 

Why didn’t Barry think the man meant at the Flash museum that opened up a few months ago while Len was traveling through time?

 

Barry appeared in the entrance of the museum, eyes darting around for anything abnormal. Finally, in the corner, he noticed a man in a tight black henley with short, cropped hair admiring a painting that had Captain Cold and the Flash on opposing sides, looking ready for battle. He seemed to be holding his parka folded neatly over one of his arms. It was a delicious sight for the speedster to be met with.

 

“You know, this picture doesn’t sit quite well with me,” he murmured, eyes looking from the painting to the man who slowly made his way over to him.

 

“And why is that, Cold?” Barry asked, attempting to sound authoritative but falling short. There may or may not been a hint of adoration slipping into his voice.

 

“The way they painted your suit isn’t doing you justice,” he made sure to rake his eyes slowly up the other man’s frame, putting emphasis behind his words. Barry’s cheeks heated a little at the compliment. And the predatory look directed at him.

 

“They also made my nose look too large.”

 

He scrunched his in distaste how how awful they made him look.

 

His next mission was to hunt down Michelle Liore, the artist who painted this work, and demand that she redo it with a few pointers, specifically in regards to Len’s face and Barry’s lack of musculature showing through his suit. Really, everyone deserved to see the beauty that was Barry Allen. Or, well, the Flash.

 

Of course, Len better be the only one who was rewarded with the view _under_ the suit.

Barry attempted to stave off the chuckle that bubbled through him at Len’s main complaint, trying to keep a firm tone as he spoke, “What did you steal?”

 

His eyes had been on a new piece in the room, one dedicated to the various villains Barry was pitted against, a smirk resting on his face as he had the spotlight in front of the Rogues.

 

“Huh? Oh, that,” Len said, eyes shooting in the direction of the silent alarm system set up in the office area. “Honestly, I stole nothing. I just wanted to come in and admire the sights, they just decided I had ulterior motives and notified the CCPD. I assume they will be here within the next,” he looked down at his watch, “four and a half minutes.”

 

Barry just rolled his eyes. It doesn’t surprise him that the hostess took one look at him and called for help, as everyone in the art world knew a thing about Leonard Snart. (What Barry didn’t know was that most of the more important museums in the country offered to pay him to try breaking into their systems so they could up their security… He wasn’t supposed to actually be successful in anything, but Len had acquired quite the little storage facility of treasures that most art districts never even knew went missing.)

 

“Well, I guess you should get going then, Snart. I will take care of the CCPD and let them know that this was a simple mistake. They can’t take you in just because someone saw your face, and for the moment, your files are still clean. Please, let’s keep them that way.”

 

Barry’s shoulders slumped a little bit as he began worrying about his new relationship. What would he do if Len got caught stealing something? He couldn’t just bust him out of prison. And he couldn’t morally “lose” any evidence that might get left at a crime scene…

 

“Don’t worry, Scarlet. I wouldn’t do anything to put either of us at risk,” his voice lowered, holding that soft, raspy tone meant just for Barry.

 

The man began putting his parka back on as the CCPD sirens were heard in the distance. Anyone still in the museum watching from the safety of the bullet proof partition, separating the office and the main floor. That just left Barry, Len, and the security camera that was pointed directly at Len… Who probably planned it that way.

 

“Well, you better go!”

 

Len looked at Barry with those brilliant blue eyes and pinned him down with their intensity. His hand slithered away from himself and up Barry’s chest, resting behind his neck. He quickly gripped the man and pulled him to his chest, his lips slamming into Barry’s as they met. They took a moment to really drink in one another and battle for dominance, hands beginning to wander to places they probably shouldn’t, when Barry finally got the wits about him to push away.

 

“Please go, Len.”

 

“We’re still on for dinner tonight, right Scarlet?” he asked, licking his lips in an incredibly suggestive way. Barry took a moment to remember his words before speaking.

 

“Of course.”

 

The thief just grinned before he took his leave, having exactly one minute and thirty six seconds until he would be caught in the middle of police heat. More than enough time to make a clean getaway. He grinned, pocketing the second flash symbol he managed to sneak off of Barry mid-heist. Cisco was probably going to get sick of this shit when he realized Barry’s costumes were starting to miss pieces. He didn’t really care though.

 


	3. Cat in a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry rescues a cat from a tree. 'Nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly crack and fluff. I tried to make it cute, but meh. It's not the best. It's also pretty short. Most definitely some OOC-ness in regards to Len...
> 
> I mean.
> 
> Unless you consider him what I do.
> 
> A mixture of Leo/Citizen Cold, Captain Cold, and Injustice Captain Cold. (But Wentworth Miller's Cold nonetheless)

 

Barry’s alarm went off on his phone while he was finishing up bagging evidence at a crime scene.

 

“Hey Joe, I have to take this, I’m sorry. Just have Julian run these at the precinct for me.”

 

He turned and began heading out the door when Joe called to him, “Be careful, Bear.”

 

Barry smiled softly. Joe was still mad at him over the stunt he pulled a couple weeks ago at the Blues’ game, but he had just ignored it, letting his love for his son win out over his anger and irritation at whatever happened between him and the thief.

 

He hadn’t been able to get Barry alone at all during the last two weeks so that they could talk about it, and his patience was wearing thin. It seemed like Barry was avoiding him on purpose. Hopefully the young man knew Joe could never hate him, but he was a bit disappointed with the choices he has made lately. Specifically with not working as hard on catching the thief on the latest strand of thefts in the art district down town.

 

Barry crept away from the scene to an area where he could run to Star Labs.

 

“What are we looking at, Cisco?” he asked, already wearing his suit with the cowl pulled up, checking the map on the screen to see where he was needed.

 

“We have a ping on the Cold Gun being used at Central City Park.”

 

He just rolled his eyes and took off after his boyfriend. Honestly. The Flash couldn’t go a single day without Captain Cold throwing himself into the spotlight to be punished by the young man in the tight red suit. (Barry loved all the attention he got from the older man, even if he was beginning to annoy the CCPD with his stupid games.)

 

Once he made it to the park, he looked around for where Len might be hiding. Well, I mean, he’s not exactly difficult to find. If there’s one thing Leonard Snart knew, it was how to be ostentatious. Maybe it was because he was so handsome. Or maybe it was just his loud and obnoxiously cheesy personality. Barry didn’t really care, as he liked all of it.

 

This man really knew how to draw the eye.

 

The park was decorated in icy terrain, but the most eye catching of which was a large tree in the center of the park, the tree that stood above all the rest. Sitting on a branch with his legs dangling over the side was Barry’s favorite thief, donning his usual parka and glasses, though this time, perched between tufts of fur on his hood at either side of his head sat… Black… Cat ears?

 

He grinned down at Barry as a small crowd formed a few feet away from them.

 

“Oh, Flash, can you help me? It seems there’s a cat stuck in a tree! There’s only a thin line of tree that doesn’t have ice on it… And well… I’m not the best climber.”

 

He was yelling from the top of the tree, making sure those in the crowd could hear him. Some were snickering while others were just confused, wondering why the Flash hasn’t captured the man by now and taken him to CCPD. Several people were standing around with their camera phones out.

 

Great.

 

Barry just rolled his eyes and flashed up to the branch Len was sitting on.

 

“Really, Len? A cat? That’s your call for attention this week? A grown man wearing cat ears in his parka, in the park that he coated with ice? All because he wanted to get his boyfriend’s attention?”

 

The man just cracked a feline-like grin and leaned into Barry who was crouching on the branch, reaching out for him.

 

“You know you love it, Scarlet,” he whispered, leaning in to peck Barry on the lips, not expecting to be grabbed and pulled into something more passionate. Barry’s tongue slid its way over Len’s lips, pleading for entrance. Without hesitation, Len deepened the kiss. Their battles for dominance were always rewarding.

 

With that, Barry broke away long enough to scoop him up and flash them to his apartment.

 

* * *

 

As they both rolled over to catch their breath, Barry turned his head to look at the beautiful man lying next to him, blue eyes dancing with contentment.

 

“Hey, Len?” he asked, sliding his fingers down the man’s chest and cuddling closer into his side. A warm arm finally snaked itself around Barry’s shoulders and held him tightly, squeezing his shoulder with comfort.

 

“Hmm?” he asked, eyes finally drooping shut as he turned his head into Barry’s neck, resting his nose just above his pulse point. Barry always smelled amazing, but he always seemed to smell moreso right here. Not just that, he loved the feeling of resting his ear close to Barry’s heart. It was a soothing noise to fall asleep to. And a reassuring noise to hear when the man was nervous or aroused by anything,

 

“You really do remind me of a cat,” he whispered.

 

The other man leaned back slightly and popped an eye open, looking at the younger man’s small grin.

 

“And what makes you say that, Scarlet?” his movements alone screamed feline.

 

Barry’s eyes fluttered shut, his voice coming out in tired spurts.

 

“You love attention, you’re really cocky, you’re a bit prissy, you’re extremely graceful and precise, and you can be an asshole. Like one of those cats who knock things over just because they can.”

 

Len just grinned and chuckled at the man, leaning back into his neck where he had originally been resting his head. Barry always seemed to get him. He also managed to sneak around Len’s defenses and worm his way into the older man’s heart.

 

“And how do you feel about that?” he asked, knowing Barry was nearly asleep.

 

“I’m a cat person. I love cats.”

 

If that warmed the older man’s heart, well, that was really only his business. But he did hold Barry even tighter that night as he succumbed to sleep.

 

 

 


	4. Crashing the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len can be persuasive when he wants to.
> 
> It's pretty hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD
> 
> READ WITH CAUTION
> 
> I've never really written smut before, so I mean, it's probably not that great.
> 
> It's also a little dialogue heavy at the end with the interactions between Len/Ollie/Barry. 
> 
> Also, Oliver will be a bit OOC for this story, strictly as a plot point. I love him, don't get me wrong. But he's being a huge dick about the whole Len/Barry situation because he feels extremely protective over him and doesn't want Lenny to hurt him. I know that it doesn't really coincide with the shows because Team Arrow works with Team Legends and Mick seems to get along pretty well with them all (and I assume Len would as well if he was still alive). So again, plot.

Oliver was still being a dick about it, no matter how right Len was in saying he had no right to judge. Even Felicity agreed with Len, but Oliver was having none of it. Probably because Len chewed him out one night when he came home to Barry crying in their bed after feeling abandoned by people he called his friends and family.

 

No one hurt his _family_.

 

No one hurt _Barry_.

 

Len made sure to have a few choice words that ended with quite a few threats toward Oliver Queen and his identity and family if he ever so much as stepped one toe out of line with Barry ever again. He wasn’t going to let Barry put up with this shit. It’s not Barry’s fault that Len has made questionable life choices during his entire existence.

 

He hated that Barry suffered because of him, and he was doing everything he could to rectify it. Any crimes he committed had no trace of the cold gun and perfectly clean getaways, leaving no evidence or fingers pointed at him, forcing people to believe he retired from his old ways. He’s even gone so far as to help Team Flash even more with their meta-human threats. Len and Mick even served a stint on the Waverider with that fancy pants Rip Hunter and his band of do-gooders. He ended up hanging up his parka on the Legends crew just before he decided to meet up with Barry at the hockey match. After shit went south and he and Mick barely made it out of the oculus alive, he decided it was time the two of them vacationed for a while, wanting to avoid near death experiences.

 

But no matter how much he changed, he was still Leonard Snart.

 

* * *

 

Leonard Snart was a shit stirrer. Barry finally managed to catch on to his boyfriend’s little tricks and bouts of being a jackass. Don’t get him wrong, he absolutely loved it. Especially when he was used to being everyone’s doormat and Len had begun teaching him to have some self-esteem and self-respect. But that doesn’t change the fact that he can be a dick when he wants to be. Not toward Barry, of course, but everyone else wasn’t so lucky.

 

Oliver Queen was having a rather large gathering at his loft for all the vigilante teams and friends, with the exception of one Leonard Snart. Both men had an understanding of shared hatred for each other, believing their only similarities surrounded their love and concern for Barry. (Both failed to realize how alike they were in almost every aspect of their lives, right down to their undying loyalty.) Initially, Barry refused to go without Len, going so far as to nearly call Oliver to give him a piece of his mind about it, but his boyfriend calmed him down enough and sweet talked him into going.

 

He did have a good point. He hasn’t seen Oliver since their argument just after Kara left when they defeated their evil doppelgangers. Oliver was under the impression that the Flash’s debuted kiss on Central City’s news casts happened to just be a one time fluke, but found a repeat performance that occurred in Central City, not more than two weeks later. When he approached Barry after all the drama and action had died down, Barry finally managed to tell Oliver that he was, in fact, dating the thief.

 

Though, he wasn’t going public with that knowledge. Oliver smirked, thinking that Barry was at least thinking long-term and that this was just a fling and not worth bothering everyone else, but he had to go and shatter that pipe dream by telling the truth.

 

They just haven’t told anyone aside from Cisco, Caitlin, and Iris because they were sick of hearing everyone’s input on their relationship. Which, Oliver could understand that, but he won’t voice it. He stands by his opinion on Snart and believes Barry will see the light eventually.

 

He’s just biting his tongue and biding his time while he waits, but that doesn’t mean he will condone anything pertaining to the criminal. When he was planning on throwing a party to welcome back Kara, who was taking a short break from her Earth to visit her friends here, he pointedly excluded Snart from his invitations. Yes, maybe that made him a dick, but he didn’t care. The man wasn’t trustworthy, Barry just needed to learn that for himself.

 

Barry leaned into the older man’s arms, resting his forehead just above his heart.

 

“Len, I don’t want to go without you. It’s going to suck. And he’s being a prick about this. I especially don’t want to go because he went out of his way to say you weren’t invited. Can’t I just stay here and we forget this ever happened?”

 

He let his hand vibrate as he slowly trailed it down Len’s chest, softly palming at the bulge in his jeans. The man threw his head back and grunted softly at the feeling, “God, Scarlet. You make a tempting offer...”

 

His breathing picked up the more Barry’s hand lingered over him. The younger man began peppering kisses along the column of his throat as he continued pawing at him. Len began sneaking his fingers down to the clasp on Barry’s jeans, popping them open and slipping his hand inside. Both men were laying there panting, reveling in the tantalizing sensations they were causing in each other. Barry’s eyes rolled back as Len’s hand began speeding up and the man fought for control as Barry’s hand freed his erection from his pants.

 

Right as Barry’s hand was about to make skin contact, Len spoke.

 

“But I’m afraid I have to decline,” and with that, the hand quit vibrating.

 

Barry’s eyes snapped open and shot straight to Len’s, the older man stopping his motion on Barry’s dick.

 

“Barry, you need to go see your friends. I don’t want you putting off seeing other people you care about just because Queen is being less than accepting of me. Isn’t your friend Kara coming? It’s been a few weeks since you’ve seen her. And I know you miss Ms. Smoak. Please, Barry. Go. Besides, I have my own business to be conducting in Star City, so you won’t be traveling alone.”

 

Barry stared him down for a few moments as that all sunk in. It struck him how much he truly cared about this man. They had been dating in secret for about eight months now. Barry had never really been in love before, so he didn’t really know what to compare it to, but if this wasn’t love now, it was surely close. This man was so in-tune with Barry’s wants and emotions that it was slightly terrifying.

 

He was right. Barry missed his friends. Yeah, he’s able to run to them in the blink of an eye and visit, but between his work schedule, his Flash duties, dating his boyfriend, and everyone else balancing their own issues, Barry was hardly ever able to visit friends. Anytime he was free, everyone else suddenly had their hands full with some kind of new issue.

 

But what kind of business did Len have in Star City?

 

“Okay. I’ll go. And I guess it’s right to assume you won’t be telling me why you’re going, too? Not that I’m complaining, of course. Anything to stay in a hotel room overnight with my favorite pun maker, but what business would you have in Star?” he grinned at the man as he leaned in to peck him on the lips.

 

“Barry, Barry, Barry. I thought you had learned by now. Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to. Now, you’ll have to be punished, and how do you propose we do that?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow as a smirk eased onto his lips, his hand continuing its agonizingly slow pace on Barry’s dick, bringing it back to life.

 

Barry threw his head back as Len flicked his hand just right, his cock springing free from the constraints of his jeans. Between pants, Barry managed to rasp out a quiet, “I’m sure you’ll find something suitable.”

 

He was right.

 

“Sit up, Scarlet,” he commanded, grinning as the speedster did so, his cheeks growing rosy, even after all this time and all the ways the older man debauched those innocent looking lips. He made quick work of removing Barry’s clothes and set out to remove his own, but they were suddenly gone in the blink of an eye.

 

“Getting a little eager, Barry?” he asked, noticing the shiver echoing across his flesh at the use of his real name. Barry never said anything, but he always seemed to like it when Len used his real name, or even called him Bear. He loved the feel of Barry’s name coming off the tip of his tongue, he just didn’t want to overuse it and have it lose its touch with the other man. It was reserved for heartfelt moments.

 

Or moments like this one.

 

Barry just grinned at the man as Len began maneuvering them around, softly pushing Barry down until he understood what Len wanted.

 

“My favorite part!” he grinned, slowly easing his hand back around the other man’s dick as he leaned forward and gave a tentative lick to the head.

 

Len’s eyes immediately closed at the contact, a slight hiss escaping his lips. Finally, Barry took the initiative. He loved this part of their love making. Len liked to think he was in control, but Barry knew that he really held the reigns here. Barry still felt insecure every once in a while because he has always felt insecure when it comes to sex, but Len is working with him on it, making sure to let him know just how perfect Barry is at everything. And how beautiful he is. Barry slowly started to gain confidence, and even liked the feeling of power he had when he had the older man’s dripping cock in his mouth.

 

His right hand gripped a little firmer at the base, causing the man to buck slightly forward. Barry decided it was probably safest to keep his left hand pinning the man’s hip to the bed as much as he can. Len had great self control and could usually contain his thrusts, but once Barry starts vibrating, he’s pretty sure the man will lose it.

 

Fingers slowly began lacing themselves through Barry’s silky locks and his eyes flicked up, catching Len’s staring intently down. He always seemed incredibly invested in watching Barry, so he always made sure to give the man a show.

 

His tongue slid over the slit at the tip and swished around the head for a moment before Barry took more into his mouth. The fingers in his hair tightened and pushed a little forcefully, causing Barry to sink further down on his cock. Len threw his head back and let loose a little moan as he pushed Barry’s head back and pulled him in again. Barry’s right hand began pumping the shaft, twisting every few seconds, timing the pumps with his mouth.

 

His moans got a little louder, so Barry decided to start with something small. As he was sliding Len’s cock back in his throat, he started moaning, tightening his hands as the vibrations began working their magic. Then he let loose, his hands vibrating while he moaned around Len’s long, thick cock, jerking the base with both hands, trying to bring him closer to the edge.

 

At this point, Barry was rock hard and desperate for friction, but he would focus on Len first.

 

“B-Barry,” he gasped out, “If you keep this up, I w-w-won’t last.”

 

He had to grit his words out between moans, eyes screwing closed while he fought to try and look down at Barry. The lewd, wet popping noises Barry made with his mouth while his lips slid around Len’s dick did nothing to help. It made matters worse.

 

Barry just started pumping faster.

 

Len suddenly pulled Barry off his cock.

 

“Barry, I want to come inside you,” he whispered, looking down at Barry who had a trail of saliva connecting his lips to Len’s cock. Barry eagerly sat up, very much on board with this turn of events. He thought this was punishment, not a reward. His day just got better.

 

Len pulled Barry back up to where he was sitting and slammed his lips against the other man’s, slotting them together perfectly and fighting for dominance, tasting himself every step of the way. He moaned into the other man’s mouth as he slipped his hand around Barry’s neglected cock, gripping it slightly and teasing it along the tip, dipping his thumb around the slit and spreading precome down the shaft.

 

And Barry actually whined into the kiss.

 

Len leaned away from Barry long enough to grab the container of lube they kept in the bedside drawer.

 

“Okay, Barry. How do you want to do this tonight?”

 

Normally, Barry liked when they would take their time and he would have Len prep him, but sometimes, when Barry seemed especially desperate, like today, he seemed to like to do it at full speed so that he could have Len inside him that much faster.

 

It was no different, really.

 

“I don’t know if I can handle waiting much longer, Len. I want you inside me so badly,” he panted out as Len sped up his hand on Barry’s dick. He popped the lube with his left hand and gave it to Barry.

 

Suddenly, Barry shifted and turned into a blur that ended in him being a moaning, writhing mess, pooling right in front of Len. He wasted no time in stretching himself out for the well endowed man waiting just in front of him, cock resting against his stomach as he sat up, waiting for Barry’s permission.

 

“Len, I need you. Now, please,” he begged, panting as he pumped three fingers in and out of his abused hole.

 

Len didn’t need to be told twice. He snatched up the lube and squeezed a little into his hand, coating up his dick. Barry moved until he was laying right under Len, who slowly hoisted Barry’s legs up and eased his way into the tight ring of muscle. Barry immediately clenched causing Len to hiss again.

 

“Scarlet,” he grunted, “I wish you knew what you did to me.”

 

Barry just smiled softly as he pulled Len down to him to give him a sweet kiss.

 

“Maybe you can show me.”

 

Len began easing out and slowly sliding back in, bottoming out and staying there for a moment.

 

“Please move, I can handle it. Please just fuck me, Len. I need it, I need you,” he whispered, writhing just beneath the man as he was hunched over Barry, kissing his way around his throat. He placed his hands on either side of Barry’s head so he could balance himself and began thrusting into Barry at a rough and quick pace, twisting his hips around until he found just the right spot. As soon as he brushed it, Barry arched into Len’s chest, writhing and moaning beneath him.

 

“Right there!”

 

Len slipped back just enough to snap forward and slam into the spot again. Barry’s hands began sliding down to his cock when Len swatted it away.

 

“No, Barry. Either you come from this or you don’t come at all.”

 

Barry just groaned louder into the air around them, gasping as Len kept slamming into his prostate. The slapping of skin-on-skin just made it that much hotter, sending Barry into a desperate frenzy. Len’s thrust became erratic and sloppy as Barry began clenching tighter around his cock.

 

“Harder,” he ground out, a command which Len was more than happy with carrying out.

 

Len was barely slipping out and repeatedly ramming into Barry as fast and hard as he could, the headboard slapping the wall with each thrust. Barry’s moans got louder and more frequent, and Len could tell he was close. He kept clenching his eyes shut and fluttering his muscles around Len, trying to hold on for the older man.

 

Truth be told, being inside Barry, hot and wet, it was always hard to hold on and control himself. He made it a point to always have Barry come before him because he refused to leave a partner dissatisfied. Especially one as perfect as the Scarlet Speedster. He deserved eternal bliss.

 

“Let go, Scarlet.”

 

Barry just clenched harder, eyes screwed shut as he tried to hold on.

 

“Look at me,” he whispered, as he kept slamming into Barry. Those beautiful hazel eyes eased open, squinting to look at the man above him. “Just let go, Barry.”

 

And he did. Barry’s body seized up, clenching around Len at inhuman speeds, sending vibrations straight around his cock while Barry’s exploded across their chests, a stray drop hitting Len in the chin.

 

There was no way Len could hold on any longer, between the vibrating clenches around his cock, Barry’s beautiful green eyes staring into his, and the blissed out, come splattered man lying beneath him.

 

Len lurched forward and bit into Barry’s shoulder to try and muffle the loud moan that already began escaping his lips as his come filled Barry. He suddenly collapsed and rolled to the side, already slipping slightly out of Barry and laying next to him as they try to catch their breath. Barry missed the full feeling it gave him, but having his arms full of his favorite thief was just as good, and he leaned in, stealing a kiss from the man’s lips that started out sweet and turned dirty extremely fast.

 

Barry finally pulled away and chuckled a little as Len tried catching his breath once again.

 

“Let me clean us up and then we can cuddle.”

 

Just as he was about to speed to the bathroom to grab a warm cloth, Len’s hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him forward.

 

“Not just yet, Scarlet. You’re still being punished.”

 

Barry was confused.

 

Suddenly, Len wiped his chin where that drop of come had been resting and slipped his thumb in his mouth, moaning around the digit.

 

“There’s an Act II to this little game tonight. I want to test your refractory period.”

 

Barry’s eyes dilated as he watched Len’ drag a finger down his chest and lick Barry’s come right off. Len immediately felt a stir against his thigh and looked down at Barry’s cock already beginning to grow interested again.

 

The man barked out a laugh that startled Barry.

“That is truly something else, Barry. And I believe it should be rewarded, I really do.”

 

And with that he began kissing down Barry’s throat and working his left nipple between his thumb and forefinger, hearing Barry gasp at the attention. His cock was definitely interested, and it just caused Len to smile as he kept sucking wet, open-mouthed kisses down Barry’s torso, tongue lapping up the streams of come in its path.

 

His fingers ghosted over Barry’s cock which was now fully erect, causing Barry to convulse and throw his head back into the pillows.

 

“Can I get rewarded like this everyday?” he asked, trying to focus on his breathing so that this wouldn’t be over before it started.

 

“As long as you look at me with those gorgeous eyes of yours until you come down my throat,” he said, voice growing raspy as he looked up at Barry. Barry just groaned loudly before sitting up and watching Len’s ministrations on his dick.

 

“You can’t just say things like that so casually!”

 

Len loved when Barry got like this. He was the perfect cross between frustrated, aroused, and embarrassed. The perfect cocktail for this kind of evening, to be honest.

 

Without any further bantering, he surprised Barry by sliding his lips around his cock with no warning, sucking while twisting his tongue around the tip, hand slowly pumping Barry up to where his lips stopped.

 

Barry just kept watching, fingers bunching up in the sheets beneath him, clueless as to where to put them. Barry wasn’t used getting his second orgasm after rough, passion fueled sex. He felt desperate, but he didn’t feel the kind of desperate need earlier where he would just shove Len’s head down without permission.

 

So Len pulled off Barry’s cock with a loud pop and looked up at him through his incredibly thick lashes.

 

“Here,” he motioned for Barry’s hands, which he guided to the back of his head.

 

“Be as rough as you want tonight, Barry. I trust you.”

 

Holy shit. That is not the kind of bomb you drop on someone while you’re about to put someone’s dick in your mouth. Barry’s heart soared at his words, but he was about to pull away and say something else. Len knew Barry too well. If he stopped now, they would have sweet talk, but Barry wouldn’t get off. It could wait a few more minutes. He wanted to see Barry’s face as he came down Len’s throat.

 

So Len just sunk back down on his cock and Barry immediately forgot what he was doing.

 

He pulled Len’s head back and slowly eased him forward, enjoying the sensation of his lips and hands gliding over his cock. This time, however, be decided to be a little adventurous, and thought about testing out Len’s lack of a gag reflex. He slowly pushed Len further and further on his cock, trusting Len to stop him if it got uncomfortable. He never did. He just looked up at Barry whose eyes wanted so desperately to tightly shut, but couldn’t.

 

Len had all the control and he knew it. Just like Barry did earlier.

 

He simply winked at Barry and surged forward the rest of the way, taking all of Barry in and breathing calmly through his nose as he adjusted to the weight in his mouth. He gripped Barry in his hand and looked back up at him, humming around his cock.

 

Barry finally took the initiative and gripped the back of Len’s head and pulled him almost all the way off with him sucking and humming the entire way. And instead of easing him back onto his cock he shoved his cock into the man’s throat, moaning the entire time he watched, saliva slowly dripping from his lips as he sucked Barry off.

 

Barry normally hated anything like this that was violently rough, but tonight, there was something extremely hot about it. About the level of trust and comfort Len has given him. His hand eased up on Len’s head so he could let the other man decide on the pace, having decided that he wants to be entirely at Len’s leisure when he comes again.

 

And that’s when all hell broke loose. Len began applying pressure to Barry with his right hand and let his left hand ease around Barry’s shaft, pumping hard and fast while he throated Barry’s dick. He kept attempting to make frequent eye contact with Barry.

 

The hands in his hair tensed up and he held Barry’s stare with him when Barry tried pulling back, “Len, I’m gonna c-c-” Len just sped up and jerked him harder, knowing what he wanted and what Barry needed. Barry let out a loud groan and immediately came down Len’s throat while he just kept pumping Barry through it so he could drain every last drop.

 

When his cock quit twitching, Len eased off it with a final, lewd pop. Just like Barry earlier, he had a stream of saliva tethering him to Barry’s cock while a little dribbled of come slid down his chin. He quickly caught it with his finger and licked it off, all while watching Barry’s face.

 

“I told you that you would come down my throat. You never disappoint, Barry,” he grinned as he wiped the saliva from his lips and leaned back to see that dazed, smiling look on Barry’s face that was flushed. “Now, sit tight while I clean us up. I just want to take care of you, Scarlet.”

 

Barry’s heart clenched at that loving look in the other man’s eyes as he left the room to get a warm cloth. That is a look he would love to see hunched over himself for the rest of his life.

 

* * *

 

Barry’s alarm woke Len up, forcing his hand to slide around the nightstand until he could slam on it, face planted harshly into his pillow. He was normally a morning person, but he and Barry had made sure to thoroughly enjoy themselves, well into the early hours of the morning. Did he regret it? Not in the slightest. He just wished he could have gotten a little more sleep. Oh well, guess that’s what the train is for.

 

Barry just dug his face into Len’s side, drool pooling under his chin. Most people would find that gross, but Len found it absolutely adorable. Besides. He’s had other bodily fluids coating his body in the last twelve hours, more than just saliva. But he hated having to wake the younger man. He turned his head from his pillow and tightened his right arm around the young hero, gazing down at his form curled into him.

 

“Barry, it’s time to get up,” he whispered, lightly shaking Barry’s shoulders to try and rouse him from his slumber. He just gripped onto Len tighter. He let out a chuckle as he felt the arms around his middle pulling him closer.

 

“Ungh,” he groaned. “Five...more...minu-” he trailed off, beginning to fall back asleep.

 

Well, Len could think of one way that always got Barry up and out of bed.

 

He slowly unraveled his arm from around the man and began trailing his hand down Barry’s chest, feeling the muscles flutter from his touch, until his hand was just above Barry’s half-hardened cock. He suddenly gripped Barry’s dick, causing him to shiver while his eyes shot open.

 

“ _Len_ ,” he groaned, thrusting into the man’s hand.

 

“Good morning, Scarlet,” he said, smiling down at the man below him, the same one fucking into his hand at a leisurely pace.

 

“You know, an even better wake up call would have been with your mouth,” he panted out as Len’s hand picked up pace, matching Barry’s rapidly increasing thrusts.

 

“That’s for tomorrow morning, Barr. I figured we could finish this in the shower before we get ready to leave.”

 

Barry immediately perked up at that, shuffling to get out of bed and falling over the edge, landing on his back. Len threw his head back and let out a full bellied laugh, causing Barry’s heart to flutter. Even though it was at his expense, he loved hearing the peals of laughter that rarely broke through his boyfriend’s defenses.

 

“Yeah, laugh it up, asshole. I’m going to shower, with or without you,” he said, sitting up and climbing to his feet so he could head into the bathroom. Just as he was about to open the door, an arm wrapped around his middle, pulling him into that familiar, warm chest he liked to be pressed against.

 

“I would hope it is with me, Scarlet,” he whispered, biting at Barry’s earlobe and making his way down the column of his throat.

 

“Well, you are pretty dirty. I guess I should clean you up,” he said, pulling Len into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them.

* * *

 

 

After being in the shower for nearly an hour (and only actually showering for about seven minutes), Len grabbed their suitcases as he led them to the doorway, heading out into the hall as Barry locked up behind them.

 

Barry could flash them to Star City, but it would take quite the toll on Len, plus, they had a private room on the traincar. They could sleep or Barry could even cross a few things off his bucket list. The possibilities were endless, really.

 

 

 

Len wheeled their luggage down the walkway of the train, locating their compartment, stepping aside so Barry could open the door for them. They had about six hours until they arrived, giving them plenty of time to take a nap and make the most of public transportation.

 

 

 

“Are you sure you want me going?” Barry asked as they were walking out of their hotel room, hand-in-hand on the way to the elevator.

 

“Yes, Barry. I’m sure. It will be good for you to see your friends. Besides, you’ll probably want plausible deniability for anything I may or may not have planned for this evening.” Barry just rolled his eyes.

 

He didn’t like that the older man broke the law so much, and Barry would always do anything within his power to stop any of his heists, but he, luckily, never actually caught Len doing anything illegal in the time that they’ve been dating, which is great for Barry. He wouldn’t want to have a moral crisis and have to choose between his job and his boyfriend. They talked about it enough when they were working through the mechanics on how to make this work. If Len kept up with his hobby, any planning would happen at a safe house, Barry would not be included to prevent incrimination, and he couldn’t leave any trace to him that would cause Barry to try breaking the law to prevent his arrest. Honestly, this pushed Len to be a better thief and it made him become twice as crafty, so maybe they should have started this thing way sooner.

 

No matter how much he disliked the crime, however, he would never change the other man. Their cat and mouse dynamic was part of why they were so great together. Barry loved the thrill. Besides, it was always fun to go home after running into one another in costume, as it left another level of tension in the air around them.

 

“Good point. Well, if you don’t get caught, there will definitely be something worth while for you this evening,” Barry said, pressing Len against the elevator wall, crowding him into the corner and pressing his groin into Len’s causing delicious friction.

 

“Keep that up, Scarlet, and we won’t make it out of this box,” he growled, surging forward and pressing his lips into Barry’s.

 

Finally, a ding startled them from their activities, causing both men to pull away from one another and adjust their pants.

 

“I’ll see you tonight, Len,” Barry said, not wanting to leave.

 

“Go have fun, Barr. I’ll be waiting for you when you’re done,” he winked, bringing Barry in for one last kiss and then pushing him off toward the entrance of the hotel with a quick slap to the ass. The man turned and winked at Len, making sure to saunter out the doors with a little more purpose.

 

Len just stood back and enjoyed the view, deciding to shoot a message to Barry.

 

_Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave, Scarlet._

 

His response was a simple eyeroll emoji and a picture of Barry’s hand resting just above his crotch.

 

_Remember to be good!_

 

A groan escaped his lips.

 

_Give a guy a warning next time, Barry. Jesus._

* * *

 

 

Barry sped off to Oliver’s loft, phasing himself in because he was too impatient and excited to wait. It was always fun teasing his older boyfriend, so he was riding the simple high of his cheeky actions when he entered the main hall.

 

It looked like the party was in full swing, the Legends mingling with team Arrow and Flash in the center while Oliver seemed to be standing off to the side, talking to a rather tall blonde.

“Kara!” Barry called, hurrying over to the woman and scooping her into his arms. “I’ve missed you so much!”

 

Kara giggled and snuggled into him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “I’ve missed you, too!”

 

“But it would be nice…to...breathe...” he huffed out, feeling like his rib cage was collapsing in on itself.

 

“Oops!” she smiled awkwardly, loosening her death grip on her friend and stepping away. “I’ve missed you, too, Barry. I’m hoping we can spend some time together while I’m visiting. I should be here for a couple weeks as long as J’onn doesn’t need me.”

 

Barry was definitely excited as he pulled away from the woman, his attention turning to Oliver. He still felt awkward about how to approach the man, slight animosity still building up inside him at his blatant rejection of Barry’s significant other.

 

“Barry,” he smiled warmly, stepping forward and giving Barry a bear hug. He was confused momentarily before returning the hug with almost as much fervor. The speedster was still mad at Oliver, but that didn’t change the fact that he still loved him and had missed his presence in his life over the last month or so. “I’m glad you came. I know we haven’t spoken much over the last few weeks...”

 

* * *

 

 

A couple hours had passed and the party was nearly over, several people already opting to leave, Barry taking note that Caitlin had bowed out nearly fifteen minutes after arriving, muttering a simple, “Oooh! I have someone waiting on me, sorry guys.” Yeah, okay Caitlin. It’s not too hard to figure out why you’re leaving and who you are planning to visit, seeing as a tall hothead was missing out of the lineup of new and retired Legends. Maybe it was because of how Oliver felt about the two Rogues, but Barry had a feeling it was more than that...

 

He had been able to steer every conversation about his thief into something else, finding different ways of distracting people or simply leaving when he was tired of putting up with it. Most were just shocked with the development in Barry’s personal life, showing concern over his choices or trying to tell him what to do. It seems they all had something to say about the images in the news from the hockey match or the tree incident in the park, never forgetting every minute detail of Barry’s private life. Well, okay, not so private if it was in his Flash suit, but still.

 

Oliver proved to be the most difficult to deal with, but Barry finally put his foot down and said he wasn’t talking about it and Ollie either needed to get the hell over it or he would leave. Going against his better judgment, Oliver dropped it, knowing how upset he made his close friend.

 

Suddenly, Oliver was calling out to the remaining guests, “There’s a breech in Castle!” With that, he quickly swooped down behind the bar in his loft and grabbed his mask and collapsible bow while everyone else gathered behind him, Barry flashing back to his hotel for his suit and returning in the blink of an eye.

 

“Let’s move out!” Oliver commanded, eyes fierce.

 

Without wasting a moment, everyone headed for the stairs, Barry just behind Oliver with Supergirl to his right, Sara, Laurel, Ray, and Felicity just behind them. Diggle and Thea stayed behind to watch the entrance to their base of operations.

 

As they were walking, Barry took note of the cold air surrounding them. It was a fair bit cooler than it normally was this deep in Oliver’s base. He really hoped that it was and was not what he thought it was. He didn’t really want to see his boyfriend fighting one of his best friends, but he also wanted to see what would happen if the two interacted for the first time in a couple of months…

 

They were nearing the door when Barry couldn’t deny it any longer. There was a thin layer of ice coating the door that Oliver began opening.

 

“Son of a bitch...” Barry muttered under his breath, only Kara turned and looked at him with a question in her eyes, picking up on his whispering with her super hearing.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Oliver growled out, hands immediately readying an arrow from his quiver, aiming at the other man’s heart. Everyone trickled in, standing around the Green Arrow, most with questioning looks, though Sara had a shit eating grin on her face. Barry just groaned and put his head in his hands.

 

His boyfriend was sitting up on the console, his legs dangling off and kicking around with pseudo glee, the entire area covered in ice from his Cold Gun. His blue parka was pulled up, covering his face from view. The man’s blue eyes zeroed in on Barry who still had his head in his hands, hiding his embarrassment. Len just smirked and hopped off the desk, stalking slowly toward the people in the center of the entrance.

 

Kara looked like she was ready to attack when Barry finally whined, “Lennnnny. I thought I told you not to antagonize my friends!”

 

Everyone turned and looked at Barry, incredulous expressions on their faces. His cheeks immediately warmed up with all the attention.

 

“Do you know this man?” Kara asked, noticing that the parka looked slightly familiar. She seemed to recall one that looked similar to this when they were on Earth X.

 

“He’s my boyfriend...”

 

The room grew quiet.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s about damn time!”

 

“Damn it, Barry!”

 

Laurel, Sara, and Oliver all spoke at the same time, Kara choosing to sit back and watch, feeling uncomfortable with what was unfolding. Ray looked at them with a look of understanding, he and Sara being the only two who really trusted Len after his stint on the Waverider and with his sudden appearance when they were about to be executed on the alternate Earth.

 

Team Arrow hadn’t really had the chance to get to know the man the way they had, and they refused to believe he and Mick were capable of the great change they showed when working with the time traveling team. Oliver still refused to acknowledge the fact that he wouldn’t even be alive right now if it wasn’t for Len saving their sorry asses at the hands of those disgusting nazis. (Maybe if Len wasn’t dating one of Oliver’s best friends and taking advantage of their no-kill deal, he might be more inclined to not hate the man. Yes, he saved their lives. But it just rubbed him the wrong way the way he suddenly appeared in Barry’s life.)

 

Barry stepped around his friends and walked briskly toward his boyfriend who stopped short, just ahead of Oliver who was still aiming an arrow at his chest.

 

“Lenny, you know I don’t like it when you goad my friends,” Barry whispered, berating Len for crashing the party. No matter how happy he was to see the man in his extremely tight pants.

 

“I wouldn’t have to do that if they would actually treat you like a friend and not a child who doesn’t know what he’s doing, isn’t that right, Mr. Queen?”

 

Oliver bit his cheek to try and ground himself from his anger. “I wouldn’t have to treat him like that if he didn’t keep bad company!”

 

Barry was getting irritated. “My choices are mine to make, not yours, Oliver. If you can’t accept that, then I will have to cut you out of my life. I’m tired of everyone belittling me and my relationship. Len may have done bad things, but he is still a good man. Just as you are. So either back off or I will make you.”

 

Being around Len always gave Barry the courage to stand up for himself, helping him to gain back that confidence he lost after the Flashpoint debacle. It was like having a rock for support that he could depend on, and he could almost guarantee he wouldn’t have gotten half of his shit together, had it not been for the ice loving, pun making thief.

 

“Not to mention the fact that he saved the lives of everyone here when he rescued us from the nazis. If he hadn’t have done that, Kara would have been killed and this planet would be under the control of Undergirl.”

 

Oliver grit his teeth as he finally lowered his arrow, placing it back in the quiver and collapsing his bow.

 

“This is a huge mistake, Barry.”

 

“Then let me make it myself instead of you constantly telling me how you know so much better than I do, okay?” Barry yelled, anger coming off him in waves, electricity licking at the tips of his fingers. “My personal life isn’t something you should concern yourself with, Oliver. Besides, who are you to judge? I’ve seen your history.”

 

The room felt like it dropped several degrees, and it wasn’t from the ice Len had decorated the room with. Sara, Ray, and Laurel had already left the room, leaving Felicity, Oliver, and Kara behind with Barry and Len.

 

“I’m sorry, Kara, that we put a damper on the mood tonight. Why don’t you come to Central City sometime this week and we can hang out?” he asked, attempting to salvage what was once a pleasant, carefree atmosphere. She nodded enthusiastically, placing a comforting hand on Oliver’s shoulder before stepping around him and up to Barry.

 

“I look forward to getting to know him,” she whispered, eyes jumping to the parka wearing man.

 

Barry just grinned and winked at her, punching her lightly in the shoulder, a silent promise of sharing more later when she came by to visit.

 

Oliver was watching behind squinting eyes, jaw set in a tense manner, trying to force himself to calm down. He looked up and met taunting blue, growing more and more pissed off by the smirk that slipped its way across the man’s face.

 

Len’s hand slipped down to rest on Barry’s ass and he refused to take his eyes off Oliver, forcing him to realize that he wasn’t going anywhere and he was going to stay with Barry, as long as the man needed him. Which was hopefully forever. Nothing the green, tight-wearing vigilante said or did could change his mind.

 

And, if he could have a little fun screwing with him, well that was just the cherry atop the sundae.

 

“We are going to go now,” Barry said, wrapping his arms around Len, who leaned in and pressed his lips roughly against Barry’s just before they sped off.

 

“Fuck!” Oliver muttered, tossing down his gear.

 

Kara returned to his side and pressed a comforting hand to his cheek.

 

“Calm down, Ollie.”

 

 


	5. Mistletoe and Awkward Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len thinks back on how Mick and Lisa took the news.
> 
> Barry decides to bring Len home for the holidays...

 

Ever since the night on the ‘Kissing Cam’ at the Blues’ game many months ago, Barry had been dealing with the backlash from his friends and family. Cisco and Caitlin were still incredibly supportive while Iris had only come around in the last month or two, when she and Lisa had become a bit closer. She began developing a soft spot for Len and started getting over her animosity toward him. But these were the only people in Team Flash who really accepted their relationship.

 

Lisa was the first person to know about their established relationship, as she had been keeping tabs on the speedster, waiting for the perfect moment to give him the shovel talk. Which kind of backfired. Yeah, she was twice as cut-throat as her brother, and she could be incredibly intimidating, but Barry was a meta-human. He also was incredibly protective over Cisco and ended up reversing the roles.

 

They pretty much struck up a deal. If Lisa did anything to hurt his best friend, he would kick her ass. And if Barry did anything to hurt her big brother, she would make sure the CCPD would never find the pieces of what was left of him.

 

Once they got that settled, Barry and Lisa struck up quite a surprising friendship, the closeness actually making Len feel happy and comforted, knowing Lisa had someone else she could depend on.

 

He also found it incredibly amusing that his boyfriend wasn’t all that terrified of her, if his little shovel talk was enough of a demonstration of his strength. Not many men could stand up to his baby sister’s threats and turn around and make one of his own.

 

More than anything, it really amused him. Barry reassured him that if he ever did anything to hurt Len, he would never forgive himself. Len’s heart may or may not have begun beating faster at this little tidbit of information.

 

Mick found out easily enough, right around the time Barry came out with the information to Cisco and Caitlin. He and Len had been in the middle of planning their next big score (Len spotted the perfect piece of experimental technology Barry would go nuts over) when he turned his neck a weird way, causing his shirt collar to not cover a certain patch of skin.

 

* * *

 

“Hey boss, did ya get in a fight with a vacuum?” Mick asked, a Cheshire grin spreading across his face.

 

“What the hell are you talking about, Mick?” Len growled, throwing an irritated scowl at his partner before pouring himself back over his plans. He had no idea what the man was prattling on about, but they needed to focus if they wanted this to go off without a hitch.

 

Mick just shoved into his personal space and grabbed his collar, whistling at the trail of large, purple marks going down the pale neck. “That vacuum sure did a number on you.”

 

Len just looked away and scoffed, slapping Mick’s hands away as he began muttering about ‘stupid partners’ under his breath. The pyro had an issue containing the shit eating grin he knew he was wearing when he saw Len’s cheeks begin to grow pink. That was definitely a first.

 

“Wouldn’t happen to be your favorite hero, would it?” he asked, feigning innocence in the way he asked his question.

 

Len contemplated his options. He could deny it, but he always tried to be honest with Mick. What should he do? What should he say? How would the other man react if he confirmed his suspicions?

 

“...What would you do if it is?” he asked.

 

“Win a big pile of money. I have a bet going with Lance on when you two will get your shit together.”

 

Len just grinned, feeling incredibly content with knowing his oldest friend wouldn’t have any issues with the recent developments in his personal life.

 

“Get ready to score. When we come out with it publicly, that is. I also happen to know about where you’ve been slinking off to in the dead of night with Ms. Snow.”

 

It was Mick’s turn to splutter.

 

* * *

 

 

Joe still had not come around at this point, saying Barry was being stupid and reckless. He didn’t like Leonard Snart, and he didn’t think it was possible for that leopard to change his spots. Barry was a good kid and incredibly kind, he had a heart of gold and couldn’t see when someone was taking advantage of him, like now. He was nearly positive Leonard Snart was playing some kind of angle with his son and it pissed him off, but Barry wouldn’t listen to reason. It had been nearly a year now.

 

Joe wasn’t okay with this in the slightest, but he let his son bring Leonard to their Christmas party to appease the man who had started slipping out of his fingertips. Things had grown tense between him and the young scientist, knowing how heavily they disagreed and how often he accused Barry of not thinking straight. He decided he would just let this run its course and he would pick up Barry’s pieces when they were inevitably broken by the thief, and he would be a good enough father to not say ‘I told you so’ and he would simply be there for his son.

 

But that did not mean he would have to like it.

 

* * *

 

Joe stood by the door, greeting everyone as they entered his house, hugging each of his children as they piled in and slapping Cisco on the back while he barreled through, briefly stopping just inside the door where Joe pinned him with a look, eyes following his hand to the one whose fingers were intertwined with his. They led up a small, yet muscular arm, and his eyes finally met those of the woman staring him down.

 

“Detective West,” she spoke evenly, her voice calmly betraying the ice in her eyes, hatred for the man who rejected herself and her brother because of their criminal father and their past.

 

“Miss Snart,” he replied, just as calmly, moving aside enough for the duo to enter his house.

 

Shaking off the tense atmosphere that just settled in the room, his eyes lit up as he saw his other son enter the house.

 

“Hey Bear,” he pulled Barry into a warm, loving hug.

 

Of course his son eagerly returned it just as strongly. When they pulled away, he noticed the man standing just behind Barry who returned his hand to the small of the other man’s back, waiting to usher him through the threshold.

 

Well, at least he dressed nicely for the occasion, but Joe would only begrudgingly acknowledge that. He honestly expected the man to appear in his usual parka and tight pants, but he was surprised to find him wearing a crisp suit, just missing the tie. He actually look like he was trying.

 

Joe definitely didn’t trust him.

 

“Snart,” he hissed, stepping aside to let his son enter the house. Barry began stepping around Joe, stopping short when he realized Joe cut Len off from entering the house. Barry was about to intervene when Joe finally spoke, “Can I speak with you for a moment?”

 

Barry’s hand snaked between the two as Len’s eyes rested on him, “Is that really necessary, Joe?”

 

“No, it’s fine Barry. It would be better if we finally spoke. Properly. I will be in momentarily,” he said, eyes growing loving at the concerned look on Barry’s face. He was hesitant to step away, but finally did, allowing the two to shut the door as they stood on the front porch of Joe’s house.

 

“I don’t like you or your little criminal family, Snart,” he ground out, trying to be intimidating toward the thief. It took everything in Len’s power to not smirk at the man in front of him and to instead keep a neutral expression on his face. It wouldn’t help anyone to make Joe angry on purpose, and Barry would probably get upset if he antagonized the man’s foster father, so he decided to play it cool. But he wasn’t going to compete in a pissing contest with a man fifteen years his senior. That just screamed desperation.

 

“I am entirely aware as to how you feel about myself, my sister, and my partner. But regardless of how you feel, I care about your son more than you could ever know. And you don’t believe me. That’s fine. But it doesn’t change a single damn thing. Barry and I are two adults and we would appreciate it if you would trust Barry to make his own choices.” Len took a breath before continuing, “I’m not that monster you so very often paint me out to be. Yes, I have done things in my past that I am not proud of, but I am not that man anymore. And furthermore, I want to be better. For Barry. And myself.”

 

Joe clenched his jaw, breathing through his nose to try to stave off his anger. The man had a point, but it didn’t change the fact that this had to be a trick. He simply had to be trying to weasel his way under Barry’s skin to sabotage him from the inside. These were just sweet words that held no weight. They couldn’t.

 

“Let me make one thing clear, Snart. All that evidence we had of all your crimes and all those boxes of cases may be gone. But we all know your name and your face. If you even so much as make one small slip up, from a hair to a fingerprint, and I can pin that on you? I will not hesitate to take you down. And I will do it myself with my own two hands. Got it?” His eyes were full of nothing but hatred and loathing for the man. “And if you ever hurt my son, I will end you. And the world will never know.”

 

If Len was a lesser man, he may have felt intimidated, but there was something almost comforting knowing what lengths Joe would go to protect Barry. He was in no way scared of the man, as he had more than enough backup and plans to get him out of anything, but he was impressed with the ferocity he held.

 

“Believe me, I understand, detective. And if it ever came to it, if I was stupid enough to hurt Barry, I would want nothing more than for you to hand me my ass.”

 

And with that, he slipped through the door into the warm living room, immediately seeking out Barry who looked in need of comfort. His arms snaked around the speedster’s torso, hugging him to his side, showing a rare moment of comfort in a public setting.

 

Barry had spent the last several minutes worrying about whatever happened between his boyfriend and father outside, but he felt better upon seeing him enter the house and immediately cling to his side, giving him the support he needed.

 

“I’m sorry, Len. I really am.”

 

The man pulled away just enough to look Barry in the eyes and place his fingers just below his chin, preventing him from looking away.

 

“Barry, you have nothing to apologize for. This is my fault, regardless of what you might think. I am a criminal and I always have been. Anything that is said or done toward me is completely warranted. Do not ever think or feel you need to apologize to me for anything. This is all me, not you.”

 

Everyone grew a little uncomfortable about seeing the incredibly private moment unfolding between Barry and Len. Cisco and Lisa gave them some space, venturing to the further part of the room. Eddie, who had taken the Barry and Len situation a bit better than almost anyone else, corralled Iris and Wally to the kitchen so they could get away and put the finishing touches on their eggnog.

 

Joe finally entered the house and stormed his way over to Cecil, craving her ability to calm him down in the angriest of moments.

 

Barry melted at Len’s words, and even moreso when he gazed into his eyes.

 

“Len…” he whispered, resting his forehead against the criminal’s.

 

“Yes, Barry?” he asked, eyes slipping closed as he relished in the warm comfort and weight of Barry pressing into him.

 

“Len, I… I love you.”

 

Barry’s heart was pounding in his chest, so loudly, in fact, that he was almost positive everyone in the house could hear it. The silence stretched on for what felt like hours (damn speedforce) but was only a few seconds before Len let out a lung full of air he had been holding in.

 

“I love you, too, Barry.”

 

He was just about to lean forward and close the distance between their lips when there was a curt knock at the door.

 

“I guess Caitlin’s finally here,” Cisco called, walking his way across the room, preparing to greet his friend.

 

Joe was at the door in a moment letting the woman enter.

 

“Merry Christmas, Joe!” she chirped brightly, hugging the man in the doorway.

 

“Merry Christmas, Ca-” he stopped abruptly as his eyes landed on the figure standing just behind her.

 

His hand immediately flew to his hip where his gun would normally be resting. Just as he was about to shove the young woman behind him, she spoke up.

 

“I would like to formally introduce you to my fiance, Mick Rory.”

 

Joe was rendered speechless.

 

What the hell was going on with all his kids? Sure, he hadn’t been around Cisco and Caitlin as he had Barry and Iris, but these were his kids.

 

And they were all dating criminals! One was engaged to a criminal!

 

Joe began breathing through his nose, attempting to calm down.

He tensed his shoulders up and led them into the living room, everyone except Barry, Len, and Lisa staring wide eyed at the couple that awkwardly shuffled in. Well, Caitlin was awkward. Mick couldn’t give less of a shit what anyone thought of him.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you all?!” Joe barked out, not able to contain the rage he felt boiling up. Cisco he could understand. Lisa wasn’t as bad as either of the two men standing in his living room. She pulled petty thefts with her brother, but she never got into serious crimes, and there was nothing he could link her to. They never really had a big file on her, which was both impressive and disturbing.

 

Mick’s files went missing around the time he was dropped off for a break, just before he got snatched up by the Time Masters. He had boxes of files piled up next to Snart’s, and somehow, the entire precinct was suckered out of everything. He strapped Caitlin to a bomb, for Christ’s sake! How could she forgive him for that? She hasn’t been right in the head ever since her meta abilities came out… So maybe he could blame it on that...

 

He could not wait for the criminals to screw up in just the smallest of ways. He would send them all away and as far from his family as he possibly could.

 

“Dad, I don’t think now is the time. Let’s talk about this after the holidays, okay?” he looked about ready to argue with Iris when Cecil came and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

He gritted his teeth and just let out a defeated sigh.

 

“Fine. We might as well enjoy our dinner before something catches on fire,” he said, pointedly staring down Mick.

 

Who just stared blankly at the man and shrugged, following Caitlin’s lead to the dining room.

 

Barry slipped his fingers through Len’s and pulled him toward the dining room, squeezing his hand comfortingly as they walked. Len’s hand gripped his tighter and the man quit walking, tugging Barry back into his chest while he stood in the doorway.

 

Barry looked questioningly at the man who stopped him, just before they made it to the dining table. Len’s voice was soft and raspy as he leaned into Barry’s personal space, glancing up just above their heads, “Mistletoe, Barry.”

 

Barry looked up and smiled at the small sprig of green hanging over them, raising an eyebrow at his partner. Len was normally one for being flashy and annoying when he really wanted to irritate people, but in a more intimate setting like this, surrounded by friends and family, he was a little timid. It’s ironic, really. He’s all for dramatic and grand gestures of public displays of affection when they are in costume and he can rub it in the world’s faces, but when it’s just Barry and Len, stripped of the suits and titles, he’s more unsure of himself. Less comfortable.

 

But he was making an effort.

 

A breathtaking grin spread across Barry’s lips as he swooped in, dropping Len’s hands so he could wrap his arms around the warm, inviting man. His fingers gripped the nape of his neck, pull him down into a kiss, his other hand reaching around the man’s back, pushing him into Barry’s body. Len immediately slid his arms around Barry and relaxed, sighing contently into the kiss. This time, Barry was the one who took the initiative, sliding his hand down his back and resting it on the swell of Len’s ass.

 

The man just chuckled and pressed himself further into the speedster, melting into the loving embrace.

 

Someone awkwardly cleared their throat behind the couple, forcing them to break away breathlessly. Barry’s face turned brighter than a tomato, and, shockingly enough, Len’s had a rosy hue to it as well. Joe was standing to the side, looking extremely pissed off and uncomfortable.

 

Everyone else in the room tried looking anywhere else but at the couple, finding it difficult to focus on anything after seeing the two heatedly caressing one another just before dinner.

 

“Barry, could you wait to debauch my big brother until after we’re all gone. And preferably blind?” Lisa asked, forcing Barry to cough awkwardly and Len to laugh at her discomfort.

 

He decided to work everyone’s discomfort to his advantage and shift it around.

 

“Honestly, if one of us is getting debauched, it would definitely be Barry. Preferably on an enormous pile of money and in front of my favorite painting: Fire and Ice."

 

Everyone grew silent as Barry choked on his eggnog, face immediately heating up while his family tried finding words to say, hopefully to change the subject to anything else but the thief's favorite fantasy.

 

"But let’s talk about you and Cisco, Lise. Are you the pot or the kettle?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I fully intend to write the next little installment about Len's favorite nighttime fantasy. I have this idea that canonically, no matter who Captain Cold is 'shipped' with, his bucket list would include fucking someone on a huge pile of money, probably in a bank vault with other riches and shit. 
> 
> I would just like to think the person he's fucking is Barry, especially with all that UST surrounding them in the comics and shows. And in Injustice. 
> 
> After that, I plan to write little one-shots about everyone. I will probably focus on Len and Barry, but I plan to have Lisa/Cisco and Caitlin/Mick have a little spotlight. And maybe Ollie/Kara.


	6. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fancy dinners, enormous piles of cash, and maybe even a cheesy proposal. The possibilities are endless!

“Barry, there has been a theft over at the Central City Art Conservatory, we’re going to need you down there ASAP to do a scan of the building,” Captain Singh barked from the entrance to Barry’s lab. His eyes snapped up, dread filling him to the core.

 

Only one person in his city loved art so much that he made it a personal challenge to steal something at least once every month at each high value exhibit or jewelry store in town.

 

Barry groaned, head slamming down against his desk as he mentally prepared himself to work on the newest case, hoping against hope that his stupid boyfriend at least managed to not leave anything incriminating behind.

 

“Len, I fucking swear...”

 

He shook his head, muttering under his breath the entire time he packed his messenger bag and grabbed a lab kit so he could take his leave.

 

Barry had been dating the thief for a little under two years, and it was almost their anniversary. Well, the anniversary of when they first kissed at the hockey game. If Len stole something to make a romantic gesture… He was going to punch the older man. Before or after he slammed him against the wall and kissed him. Barry hadn’t quite decided yet.

 

Joe just glared at him as Barry made his way through the doors of the precinct, immediately knowing what the older man was thinking.

 

“Barry, I swear to God… I know he’s your boyfriend, but I’m going to kick his ass if this was him,” Joe hissed, following Barry from the precinct to his squad car. Joe and Len were finally on almost friendly terms. Once Joe gritted his teeth and got further than Len’s thieving habits and annoying superiority complex, Joe realized he was just a dork that made annoying puns and treated his son right. Really, he treated Barry like he could walk on water.

 

It irritated him to admit it, but he liked the guy. And he hated that this was a constant challenge for Barry at work. Barry always felt conflicted when having to process a crime scene that was hit by the Rogues.

 

“Not until I have a shot, Joe.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

And, as usual, no evidence was left behind at the scene.

 

And Barry was almost positive it was his thieving, brilliantly annoying boyfriend.

 

A single painting was the only thing missing from the inventory when the museum went on lock down and took stock…

 

Fire and Ice.

 

In its place was a comical canvas with stick figures painted on it to look like the Flash and Captain Cold standing back to back, enemies on every side of them. It was hard not to crack a smile at the awful painting left behind, no matter how irritated he was at his boyfriend.

 

Barry came home that evening to a wonderful aroma wafting through his apartment and a pleasant sight in the kitchen. Len was at the counter, filling a piping bag with what looked to be a cheesy potato mixture and then piping perfect swirls into the potato skins.

 

“Hello dear, how was your day?” he asked, leaning over the skins and continuing to pipe them, eyes never once leaving the mission in front of them. He knew how much Barry loved when he said that. It was such an odd pet name to cross Len’s lips, so he only used it when he was attempting to be overly domestic with Barry. Mostly as a joke.

 

Mostly.

 

Barry scoffed and tried shrugging off the image in front of him. The image of his boyfriend preparing dinner in their kitchen wearing only a pair of boxer briefs and the gag apron from Frozen that Barry bought Len at Christmas time. (It read: “The cold never bothered me anyway” and was covered in swirling snowflakes, thank you very much.)

 

Len raised an eyebrow at Barry’s attitude as he looked up and met those beautiful, hazel eyes.

 

“Like you don’t know,” he huffed, plopping down on a stool at the snack bar, folding his arms and resting his head atop them as he continued to watch his boyfriend flounce around the kitchen to finish cooking.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, popping the potatoes into the oven to broil as he slid the pan seared steaks from their warm spot in the oven, beginning to plate them.

 

“I know about the Central City Art Conservatory.”

 

There was a beat of silence where a look of confusion fluttered across Len’s face.

 

“What are you talking about, Scarlet? Did something happen there?” Len grew concerned, that was his favorite art gallery to peruse that wasn’t Flash themed. Even then… it housed his favorite painting. Well, the second favorite painting. His ultimate favorite was the canvas in front of him that was normally laying beneath him in the moonlit shadows of their room.

 

“Don’t act like you didn’t steal it,” he challenged, eyes drawing together and an uncharacteristic scowl settling on his normally soft face.

 

“Scarlet, I really don’t know what you’re talking about. I haven’t hit a museum or any large score since about our third month into dating.”

 

At this point, Barry had gotten himself a glass of water and began lightly sipping it, only to sputter and dribble a bit down his chin. “What the heck are you talking about? Len, I thought we said no lies. I know you hit a valuable exhibit once a month, that’s kind of your thing.”

 

He quickly snatched up a napkin and began dabbing at the water on his chin, drawing Len’s eyes to his slender fingers, ghosting over his chiseled jaw and down the soft column of his throat.

 

He cleared his throat to try and move away from that line of thought, focusing on more pressing matters.

 

“Barry, I’m not lying to you. I have been trying to lay low in Central the last year and a half for you. Any heists I pull are small or in Star City. The most I have done is try to keep the Rogues under control. I’m trying to avoid as much heat as I can where you are concerned because I don’t want to make your life harder than it is.”

 

“What? For me?!” Barry asked disbelievingly, eyes growing slightly misty. “But Len, these crime scenes are swept clean. No one is capable of making a perfectly clean getaway. Except for you.”

 

“Barry, what items have been going missing as of late?”

 

He sat and thought about it for a moment.

 

“There have been several paintings and many priceless jewels.”

 

Len chuckled.

 

“Well, that answers that.”

 

The younger man was just confused and stared blankly at his smirking boyfriend.

 

“Sounds an awful lot like Lisa, Barry. She likes to hang nice pieces in her safe houses and her storage facilities, but, more than that, she absolutely loves jewelry. As for the clean crime scene, which I’m touched you believe in my thievery and perfection,” he winked, earning a slight blush in return, “I taught her everything she knows.”

 

“...Okay… But that still doesn’t explain today’s robbery. Fire and Ice went missing.”

 

Len stopped what he was doing, pulling the potatoes out of the oven, abruptly standing up to look at Barry.

 

“Excuse me?” he barked, Barry immediately shrinking away from the rage filled gaze that was staring his way.

 

“...If it wasn’t you… Do you think she might have…?” he asked timidly, scratching the back of his neck and ducking his head down, feeling awful for all the accusations he silently cast at his boyfriend over the last year.

 

“I’m going to kill her! She knows that’s my painting!”

 

* * *

 

 

After a rather… tense...dinner, Barry joined Len, who was sprawled comfortably across the couch, leaving one arm raised and on the back, leaving an opening for Barry who gladly took it. He curled into the man’s side and nestled his nose into his neck, seeking out the warmth and comforting scent of his older lover.

 

“So, Len… What’s this you were saying about quitting top tier crime several months ago?”

 

“You remember me saying that?” he asked, feeling Barry nod into the crevice between his neck and shoulder.

 

Len sighed.

 

“Barry, I don’t ever want to put you in a position where you have to choose between your job and me. If I can limit the possibility of causing you any issues at work, I should. Lately, I’ve been sticking to only robbing people who have been bullying the families in my protection. I can’t say I will quit my ways because old habits die hard, but I’m trying. I’m trying for you, Barry. Besides, anytime Rip recruits me or Mick for any specific missions, I make sure to take advantage of the circumstances because of the risks he takes with us.”

 

Barry could feel the tears welling up in his eyes at his boyfriend’s admission, warmth flashing through him as he squeezed his arms around the man’s waist.

 

“Len, I’m so proud of you. And happy that you worry about me. I really appreciate that. Plus,” he said, pulling his head back so he could look into those piercing blue eyes, “it sounds to me like you are a modern day Robin hood.”

 

The man just scoffed and leaned down, softly pressing his lips to Barry’s.

 

Barry pulled away for a moment, heart fluttering, “Len, I love you so much.”

 

His whispers sent chills up the older man’s spine.

 

“I love you, too, Barry.”

 

He grinned as he felt those soft lips fluttering across the sensitive areas of his throat, brushing against his pulse point.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Barry decided to take a chance, picking up his phone and calling a number he has never contacted more than a handful of times.

 

“Yeah?” a voice answered gruffly on the other side.

 

“Hey, Mick… It’s Barry,” he muttered nervously, reaching a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck.

 

“I know. I have caller ID. What do you want?”

 

A beat of silence before Barry took the plunge.

 

“I need your help.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Their anniversary was finally upon them when Barry had decided he was following through with his plan for the evening. Len had made reservations for the two of them at one of the high end restaurants in town, _Sorella’s._ Len, however, didn’t know about Barry’s addition to the evening. He was under the impression that he would be having a quiet, intimate dinner with Barry, followed by a quiet wine tasting in their apartment and hopefully ending the night with chocolate covered ‘treats’ in bed.

 

 

Barry was extremely excited because while yes, he and Len went on their fair share of dates, it wasn’t often that Barry got to plan his own version of dessert for the older man. It was very rare for Barry to be able to feel like he could surprise Len. The man was wonderful. And smart. And sexy. And perfect.

 

It often seemed impossible to plan anything without the man figuring it out before Barry could give a big reveal.

 

He received a text from Mick saying that everything was clear, then he fired off the address for Barry.

 

_Give the Boss a good time, Allen. He definitely deserves it. Lisa also left a little surprise for you, I left it in the back._

 

He was slightly terrified to find out what the surprise was, but he shrugged. He felt giddy and couldn’t wait for dessert. Or just to see Len, really. His day was always so much better when the older man was within view.

 

Barry arrived home after work to find Len in the shower. He immediately stripped of his work attire and flashed into the bathroom, making sure to make enough noise with opening the door so he wouldn’t startle the man in the shower. Slowly, he stepped in behind Len, arms snaking around his torso and pulling the man into his chest.

 

“Hey,” he whispered into his ear, letting his teeth nibble slightly, relishing in the groan he was rewarded with. His eyes began slowly slipping closed as his pulse began quickening.

 

“Hey, Scarlet,” he said, turning around in Barry’s arms so he could give the man a welcoming kiss.

 

They stood under the spray of warm water for several minutes, taking their time with intimately helping one another without making it too sexual. Barry tried to keep his touches light and flowing while Len gently sighed, head leaning back.

 

“We better hurry if we want to make it to dinner, Scarlet. Reservations are in an hour and I like being early.”

 

 

* * *

 

Dinner was a wonderful affair. Len had reserved the far section of the restaurant that lined wall-to-wall with windows. He made sure the curtains were drawn back tonight and their only lighting was provided by the night sky and the smattering of candles casting a warm glow across the quiet room. They sat close together, Barry never wanting to be more than a few inches from the man so he could steal kisses throughout their meal.

 

It was a perfect evening, catering to the inner romantic housed deep within his bones. How is it that Len knew how to give Barry the perfect evening?

 

What Barry didn’t know is that there was currently a box burning a hole in Len’s pocket. The man who had perfect timing and the ability to plan every event down to the last detail was struggling finding the perfect time to pop the question. He planned for this day for quite a while. Went so far as to buy the ring only a few months into their relationship, genuinely knowing and believing that Barry was it for him.

 

But no matter how minutely he planned nor how _cool_ a head he had on his shoulders, nothing could prepare him for the fear the moment would bring.

 

At first, he wanted to be cliché, thinking to bring Barry back to the hockey rink and cashing in a few favors with a friend of his so they could relive the moment of their first romantic encounter. But then, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that wasn’t them. Not really. Their lives weren’t set in stone. Barry was full of surprises. Barry was the impossible. He was hectic and crazy, driving Len nuts with how frequently he had to re-adapt his plans to work around the younger man.

 

Len was meticulous.

 

Barry was a mess.

 

It wouldn’t make sense to have the Perfectly Planned Proposal.

 

It didn’t help that he was terrified. While he knew they loved each other, there was always the 33.2% chance that Barry would say no. It decreased slightly with each day that passed, but he was still weary, not wanting to potentially have his heart broken.

 

A heart he once believed to be made of ice… That was actually made of glass.

 

It was incredibly fragile but he wanted to entirely hand it over to Barry to do with as he pleased.

 

Hopefully, he wouldn’t shatter it.

 

 

And what better time than on their anniversary? That was the only thing he felt like he had control over in regards to approaching this with the other man.

 

He decided to throw caution to the wind for the first time in his life and… Wing it. As much as it displeased him, there was no way this would go off without a hitch, especially if he planned it down to the very last detail. So he decided to just give it a shot when the moment felt right.

 

Because that was who they really were.

 

They weren’t perfect.

 

They were real.

 

Barry’s morning breath was far from perfect.

 

Len’s morning attitude.

 

Barry’s ability to be late for his own funeral.

  
Len’s control freak tendencies and his need to have everything executed exactly as planned.

 

They weren’t perfect, but it was perfect for them.

 

So tonight was the night. The moment isn’t yet set, but it could be anytime now. Between the walk home to their romp in the sheets.

 

He felt the perfect moment would make itself known if he just leave it be.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Barry really hoped Len enjoyed his present.

 

They walked outside the restaurant, hand-in-hand as they began the trek in the direction of their apartment.

 

“I’m looking forward to dessert this evening, Barry,” Len said, heat filling the intense look he shot the younger man.

 

Hmm. He might as well go ahead and give the man his treat.

 

“Now or never, I guess,” he grinned causing the man to shoot a questioning look his way.

 

Barry quickly scooped Len up and zipped away to the address Mick had given him earlier that day. Within a matter of seconds, they were standing in front of an old, abandoned bank sitting roughly eight miles outside of Central City in the beginnings of rural farmland. It stood about two stories tall and looked boarded up, having been vacant for the last few decades.

 

“...Scarlet, why are we standing outside one of my safe houses?” Len asked, questioning blue eyes landing on the young man who was beginning to grow embarrassed, second guessing his choice for tonight’s extracurricular activities.

 

“Happy… Anni...versary?” he asked, coughing and looking away from the man who stood with a calculating gaze directed at Barry.

 

“I’m not quite sure I follow, Barry.”

 

“Hold that thought,” he said, flashing into the building and returning nearly two seconds later.. “Okay, everything is ready. Want to see the surprise?”

 

Barry was nervous, made obvious by how he was biting Len’s favorite pair of perfectly plump lips, doing crazy things to him as he just took in the sight.

 

“I’d love to, Scarlet.”

 

He still didn’t know quite what to expect, and grew twice as curious when Barry insisted Len close his eyes when they made it through the entrance of the bank. Barry’s small hands immediately covered Len’s larger ones, softly caressing them as he raised them to his boyfriend’s eyes, not trusting the man to keep his eyes closed.

 

He just scoffed as he leaned back into Barry, whose chest was pressed tightly against his back. Barry began losing track of what he was doing, drowning in the delicious feeling of Len’s body flush against his but then suddenly remembered they were here for a reason.

 

“Okay, we are going to move forward now,” he rasped softly in the man’s ear, licking the shell of it and sending a literal volt of electricity through the older man (he loved when Barry would do things like that).

 

With that, Barry began easing them toward the entrance of the vault, Len already knowing where he was being led due to his familiarity with the blueprints and physical layout of the building. He was still unsure as to why they were here and slowly entering the empty vault that Len liked to use as an office.

 

“Barry, darling, I know we are heading into the vault, why do I need my eyes covered?”

 

Barry faltered at the rare term of endearment. It was still extremely odd to hear such words slip out of Len’s vocabulary, but he enjoyed them. Twice in the same week.

 

“Just thirty more seconds, I promise.”

 

Barry led him to the optimal spot for viewing and leaned in once again, whispering into the man’s ear, “Don’t open them until I say so.”

 

And with that, Len immediately missed the warmth of Barry snugly behind him, soft hands covering his own over his eyes. He felt ridiculous standing there, a grown man, with his hands over his eyes like a child. But he would listen to his favorite Scarlet Speedster. Just this once. Or anytime he wanted him to, really.

 

He could hear that Barry had sped away from him and was now somewhere across the room. There was a rustle of fabric and suddenly Barry began getting breathless, gasping out every few seconds.

 

“Okay, you can open them,” he said timidly, eyes staring intently at Len’s face, tapping into the speedforce so he could capture the man’s full reaction.

 

When Len opened his eyes, never in a million years would have thought he would be as lucky as he now was, eyes feasting across the picture in front of him.

 

The entire room was stuffed, wall to wall, with money decorated with a few pounds of gold in comically large bars. Gold coins were scattering the floor alongside paintings, jewelry, and any type of riches the mind could conjure, most things one would expect to find in a treasure chest. Definitely not what he would expect in his abandoned vault. He knew for a fact it was empty as of two days ago, as he made the rounds to make sure all of his Central City based safe houses had supplies up to date.

 

Most of it looked familiar, too. Several of these items were things he, Lisa, and Mick had personally stolen over the years. Some of which he had completely forgotten about. That meant they were definitely in on this. He had to remember to do something nice for them sometime soon. Maybe make them an elaborate dinner. A fruit basket.

 

Holy fuck he couldn’t focus on anything anymore.

 

His eyes drank in the scene unfolding before him.

 

Barry was lying on his back, illuminated by candles he must have flashed in to light. He was lying atop Len’s favorite parka, spread out like a blanket in the center of the room where some of the cash had been formed into a makeshift pallet. He was stretched out, fingers of his left hand dancing down his chest while his right hand was palming his straining cock through his dress slacks. Off to the side, Len noticed an incredibly familiar looking painting, one he often found himself admiring anytime he visited the CC Art Conservatory, all thanks to his sister. And probably Mick.

 

His lips quirked at the corners, enjoying the view and all the planning that went into this when Barry let out a soft, breathy whine.

 

Len’s mouth went dry as an almost inaudible whimper escaped his throat.

 

The tempting man was writhing around on Len’s parka, cheeks flushed with heat, most likely from arousal and the circumstances surrounding them at the moment.

 

“Hope you enjoy your dessert, Len. I know I will,” he whispered, breaths coming out in pants as he began vibrating his right hand against his cock.

 

That was enough to snap the man into action. He quickly divested himself of his suit jacket, beginning to work on his button-down as he rushed toward the beautiful sight before him.

 

“Barry,” he groaned out, finally making it to his prize, dropping down to his knees and crawling over his lithe form, delighting in the friction from his body sliding over the speedster’s own, even through the few layers of clothing.

 

“You did this for me?” he asked, emotion beginning to seep into his eyes.

 

“I wanted to do something special for you, Len. You’ve done so much for me, I figured I could give you something you’ve been wanting for a while. And, truth be told, I may or may not have fantasized about this moment after you brought it up at Christmas two years ago.”

 

He couldn’t take it any longer. Len immediately surged forward and captured Barry’s lips in a soft, passion filled kiss, attempting to convey how much this meant to him.

 

It was probably really strange to feel so emotional about preparing to fuck Barry on a pile of money, but ever since the moment he had met the man several years ago, he has wanted to act out this exact fantasy. It was strictly just that, a fantasy. And something he liked to use as a joke because it made people uncomfortable or chuckle at how ridiculous it was.

 

But Barry took it seriously. And he felt like he wanted to do something Len would enjoy. Sure, it might be a silly request, but he initially wanted this because it seemed so fitting, so hot. It seemed like the perfect addition to their cat and mouse game, assuming the night didn’t end with Len in the police station with an awkward boner.

 

With Barry, he realized how perfect it was. How perfect their life was together.

 

His sweet nothing filled thoughts were interrupted by Barry, who had grown impatient and began vibrating his whole body, pressing against the erection straining against Len’s pants.

 

“Fuck, Barry!”

 

“That’s what I’m trying to do here, Len!” he hissed out, wrapping his hand around Len’s neck and bringing him back down to his lips rather roughly.

 

Len finally snapped out of his sentimentality, believing it could wait until later.

 

“Oh Scarlet, you couldn’t have chosen a more perfect gift for me. I will absolutely ruin you tonight. I will destroy you and have you begging for more.”

 

The man below him just grinned mischievously, slowly trailing his fingers down Len’s front, making quick work of freeing him from his slacks and wrapping his hand around the already weeping cock.

 

“Prove it, Snow Queen,” he taunted, pupils dilating at the look of ecstasy on Len’s face.

 

He was met with a growl as Len went into a flurry of motion, quickly snatching up Barry’s hands and pinning them with his left hand over their heads, his body pressing into Barry, forcing him into the pallet of cash. His lips descended on the speedster’s with a sense of urgency and hunger that he couldn’t fend off.

 

The right hand that was free from pinning Barry down slowly trailed down to the bulge in his slacks, forcefully gripping him, causing Barry to throw his head back from the kiss and moan loudly into the silence of the bank vault, arching his body as much as he could into Len’s own. The older man pressed his face into the tender skin of Barry’s throat, slowly teasing it with the stubble of his chin.

 

“Barry, you’re perfect,” he whispered into Barry’s neck, licking a thin stripe up toward his ear, feeling the shivers and vibration slipping through Barry’s body.

 

There was a moment of silence between them where they looked at one another with eyes full of love and longing, drinking in the view while they attempted to catch a few breaths before diving back in and losing themselves.

 

Just as Barry began pulling Len’s slacks the rest of the way down his beautifully toned legs, he felt something hard and cube shaped, immediately stopping his motions.

 

Len’s eyes snapped to his face, noticing the frigid posture Barry suddenly took on, forcing the older man to endure a sharp intake of air.

 

Might as well, right? This is definitely winging it.

 

“Go on, Barry,” he whispered, leaning in and pressing his forehead to Barry’s.

 

Barry’s fingers slowly slid into the pocket and retrieved the small ring box that had been driving Len mad for the last several months.

 

“Len… Len is this?” he asked, words catching in the back of his throat as he felt tears begin to pool in his eyes, tilting back just enough so he could look at Len.

 

He finally released the breath he had been holding and leaned back, sitting on his folded legs as he eased the box from Barry’s fingers and opened it, revealing the silver band that had a small lightning bolt sitting inside a snowflake, staring up at the hazel eyed man.

 

“Barry, there has never been the perfect moment for this, between me pulling small jobs and you having to race around town to save kittens in trees,” the younger man chuckled, “but you are the perfect ending for me. They say opposites attract, and in our case, that couldn’t be more true. We play cat and mouse. You’re my nemesis… Nothing about this should be perfect, but it is. And I love every minute of it. I love every minute with you.”

 

When Len spoke with Barry in these quiet, intimate moments, he spoke with such eloquence that Barry could feel the love pouring off every word. The tears that had been building up slowly slid down his cheeks as a breathtaking smile rested on his lips, enjoying the intense gaze that icy blue sea had been giving him.

 

“And it would be quite _cool_ of you to consider marrying me.”

 

“Of course you had to go and ruin it,” Barry said, chuckling and earning a timid grin from the man in front of him, seated between his legs and gingerly holding out the ring box. He was looking slightly terrified of Barry’s incoming response.

 

“Can you promise to quit using lame puns?” he asked, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to the man’s lips.

 

That was enough to make Len gain back some of his earlier confidence, scoffing at such a ridiculous request.

 

“Of course not, Scarlet. We both know how much you love them.”

 

“That’s true, but not as much as I love you. Or as much as I would love to share a name with you.”

 

And that set loose the floodgates, rare tears easing their way through Len’s defenses and easing down his cheeks at a rapid pace. His elegant fingers shakily slid the ring from the box while he quietly took Barry’s offered hand and gently slid it onto his ring finger.

 

Barry just stared at the ring while Len stared at him, the moment seeming to stretch on forever before Barry finally met his eyes, tears continuing to well up in his eyes.

 

(Barry didn’t know it, but he will rekindle the same feelings of joy and love when he slides it off his finger for the first time to truly admire it and is met with the engraving Len left: _My Scarlet, forever and always_.)

 

“You’re my world Len.”

 

And with that, Len threw his arms around Barry, crushing the younger man into his chest as he continued shaking with tears and near-sobs of happiness, the earlier lustful mood seemingly sizzled out. Until Barry pulled back from Len, eyes finally dry and grin still on his face.

 

“As n _ice_ as this is, I would like to break the _ice_ and ent _ice_ you to let us return to our previous engagements so we can properly celebrate,” Barry said, seemingly proud of himself for his awful puns.

 

“Barry, you didn’t even try. Not _cool._ ” Len said, pecking him on the lips and grinning.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It may have taken a few minutes to get back to the passion and momentum they had before, but they did it. Barry was underneath Len, gasping as the man bit down on his collar bone and began pumping his cock in time with his rough thrusts. Barry was on his back, as it was his favorite position when he was feeling particularly sentimental.

 

Tonight, he wanted to watch Len come undone above (or below, he wasn’t picky!) him. Especially as they were coming down from the intense happiness and giddiness of becoming (extremely) freshly engaged.

 

Barry loved the way Len’s face would scrunch slightly, his beautiful blue eyes screwed shut in the throes of passion. The way his toes would curl as he would slam into Barry and try to stave off the orgasm when Barry would begin vibrating around him.

 

He loved the way Len’s grip would tighten to nearly bruising on his arms and shoulders as he would leverage himself just right so he could hit the perfect spot and send Barry keening. The way Len would take the time to make sure Barry is fully tended to before he lets himself be lost in bliss, always wanting to make sure the younger man is sated and content before he feels like he can be rewarded.

 

Len was the sweetest, most attentive lover one could hope for. And it made Barry love him that much more.

 

But that’s something Barry is currently struggling to think about as Len keeps ramming into him with as much force as he is capable of.

 

“God, yes, Len! Just like that! Fuck,” he hissed, groaning as he forced his head into the crook of Len’s neck.

 

He felt one of Len’s hands leave his hips, snatching up Barry’s left hand that had been gripping onto Len’s shoulder for dear life. Barry startled as Len pulled Barry’s hand slowly to his lips, pressing a small kiss to where the ring now resided on Barry’s hand.

 

And that’s all it took for Barry to finally let go, feeling entirely loved and at peace here with the older man, the same one who constantly showered him with love and affection. The one he would lay awake at night admiring and worshiping with kisses down the tattooed spine laying out for his viewing pleasure.

 

Just as Barry cut loose, coming over his and Len’s stomachs, Len smiled, giving a few more thrusts into the vibrating heat and letting a guttural moan loose as his release overtook him inside Barry.

 

“You’re my Scarlet. Forever and always.”

 

Len’s eyes were misty as he looked down at Barry, enjoying the view of the man sprawled out, post-bliss underneath him. In front of Fire and Ice.

 

With his own come coating both of them

 

Nothing could have been more perfect. It was better than he ever could have possibly imagined it being. What he thought would be a raw, passionate fuck on cash… Became something indescribably perfect. And touching. And meaningful.

 

“And you’re my cheesy, pun making, cold loving Captain. There’s no way you’re getting rid of me anytime soon.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost threw up writing that last little bit. It's waaaaay OOC for Len. I mean 100%. The only way that could remotely be Len would be him being Leo. Too cheesy and sentimental. It was hard to write. It's one thing for me to read cutesy things like that, it's another to write them. I'm not sure I will ever forgive myself, but I guess I needed something happy and sweet since we all know that Captain Cold will likely not be coming back to the CW (since Wentworth hung up his parka... :/)
> 
> I'm not sure when I will be posting more to this specific story, as it is pretty much complete, but I do have some domestic one-shots and fun things I want to throw in here for them. 
> 
> The next thing you see will likely be To Court a Geek, which will be the back story on how the Cisco and Lisa in this 'verse got together along with some of their cute moments.


	7. Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len had a gift for Barry.

When Barry walked into his and Len’s apartment, he didn’t expect to be met by a pair of beautiful emerald eyes staring him down. A small tinkling bell could be heard and then the figure launched itself at him, digging its claws into his leg and climbing him like a monkey. It took everything in him to not yell out at the pain and shake the cat off, but he managed, leaning over and scooping up the small, fluffy orange tabby.

 

“Who are you, little guy? Hmm?” he asked, snuggling the small kitten into his chest, softly scratching just behind his ear, remembering how much Wanda loved it. And, of course, he began purring audibly, sending a breathtaking grin shooting across Barry’s face. The further Barry walked into his apartment, the more he noticed something was slightly off.

 

There was a small litterbox parked in their hall bathroom and a set of cat dishes near the dinner table. A small scratching post was sitting next to the couch and a few small balls and fake mice were littering the floor.

 

Did he enter the right apartment?

 

He looked up, noticing the familiar picture he and Len took when they got home from their anniversary/engagement celebration at the bank a month ago.

 

Yep, this was his and Len’s apartment.

 

That still didn’t explain why this adorable bundle of fur and all the frivolities he could possibly want were sitting in their apartment.

 

Not that he was complaining, of course! He loved cats and greatly missed Wanda. Cisco’s cat that had become like family to him. Now, he only saw her once or twice a week when he would visit Cisco, instead of happily finding her snoozing in his bed when he would get home from work or Flash patrol. It bummed him out a bit. Who knew that divorcing roommates (so they could live with their significant others) would result in Barry having limited visitation?

 

He went in search of his fiance, but the apartment was empty aside from him and the kitten. Shrugging, he plopped himself down on the couch, laying back and letting the kitten spread across his chest as he turned the TV on and brought up his Netflix queue, chuckling when he snuggled into the small crest of Barry’s neck, purring against his throat.

 

He may or may not have fallen asleep to the sounds of Supernatural and the sensations of the small kitten ‘making biscuits’ on his collarbone.

 

When he awoke, it was to the sound of a camera shutter. Barry quickly shuffled around, startled and shooting off the couch while his hands quickly secured the kitten back to his chest. He only calmed down when he met the soft, loving, amused eyes of Len.

 

“I see you met our son.”

 

Barry was confused.

 

“I found him when I was walking home today. He looked hungry and scared, so I snatched him up and went by the nearest pet store to buy him some necessities. I hope you don’t mind that I just brought him home...” he trailed off awkwardly.

 

“Of course not! I knew you had a thing for strays! That would explain why you kept me,” Barry said, winking and earning a scoff from his fiance. He glared at his younger half, but it held no heat.

 

 

“And I know how lonely you get when I have missions with Rip. I know it’s less frequently now that we are engaged, but I wanted you to have company for when I’m out of town, mission or business.”

 

Barry’s heart swelled in his chest.

 

“You’re such a big softie! I don’t know why Cisco is so terrified of you. You couldn’t harm a fly.”

 

Len just looked blankly at him.

 

“Well, I mean a fly that will occasionally give me third degree frostbite if I disrupt his carefully planned heists. Okay, I mean, scratch that. You’re definitely scary. Big, Scary Len. The man made of the stuff from nightmares. The totally scary and not at all huggable, lovable, attractive fiance that is currently engaged to Barry Allen.”

 

He grinned when he was rewarded with a snort. (His favorite pass time, besides kissing his fiance and riding him against any flat surface, was making the man smile and laugh.)

 

“Whatever you say, Barry.”

 

Barry just rolled his eyes.

 

“What’s his name?”

 

Len looked at him with that intense gaze, pinning Barry to the spot.

 

“I figured I would leave that up to you. Though, you know I am partial to anything pertaining to ice.”

 

“...Wade.”

 

Len cocked a taunting eyebrow at him.

 

“You want to name our son Wade?”

 

A chill went down Barry’s spine as Len said ‘son’ for the second time. It made him feel that Len may or may not one day be open to the possibility of children. With him. With klutzy, late, annoying Barry Allen. He didn’t know how to handle this information. His heart fluttered.

 

“...Well… I mean… Cisco and I named Wanda… Wanda… And Wade is like the male counterpart. But, if it would be better, we could call him Winston...”

 

He scratched his head awkwardly.

 

“Barry, are you being serious right now? You want to name our son after Deadpool?”

 

Barry was shocked at Len’s knowledge behind the name.

 

“I have been known to read comic books on occasion. I’m not all business and nonfiction, you know,” he huffed, rolling his eyes at Barry.

 

“Feel free to call him Wade, but I will stick with Winston.”

 

Barry just leaned forward, softly pressing his lips against Len’s, possibly crushing the cat (safely) between their chests as they met in the middle. There was a small fidget as Len embraced Barry, and Wade (Winston) climbed up Barry’s arm and settled on his shoulder, batting Len in the face.

 

They pulled away and Barry laughed.

 

“It seems he doesn’t like it when his pops steals his dad’s attention away from him. I’m sorry, Len, but there’s a new guy in my life now. I hope you understand and that we can still be friends.”

 

Len just chuckled and pressed a kiss to Barry’s cheek as he turned to head toward the kitchen.

 

“Somehow, I think I’ll cope. What do you want for dinner, dear?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love domestic fluff with Len and Barry. Also, as usual, absolutely nothing of mine gets really edited because I'm lazy and don't pick up my errors that well when I read my own shit. If anyone notices fuck-ups, hit me up. I'd really appreciate it.
> 
> The second installment of this series will be where I post Cisco/Lisa prompts and stories that take place in this universe.  
> The third installment will be the same thing but for Mick and Caitlin, as I really would like to explore how their relationship works. (I was so giddy when she interacted with Mick in the crossover.)
> 
> Quick question:
> 
> Would they do the joint name or would one take the other's name?
> 
> I feel like Len, while semi-confident in who he is and accepting of his past, would totally welcome changing his name to Allen. But I mean, Iris became Iris West-Allen in the show. So would it be Leonard Snart-Allen? Leonard Allen? Fuck, would it be Barry Snart? (I don't like this as much.) Personally, if I got married (ick), I wouldn't change my name. But I think it would be really cute if Len did.


End file.
